Envious
by DEAFHPN
Summary: For the first time in a long time Envy gives her trust to some humans,Hohenheim. Will she be able to adjust to life as civilian after the war? What about her connections to the Bradleys? What happens when Dante finally catches up to her? Will she be able to deal with her feelings, for Edward? (Descriptive violence, swearing,suggestive scenes, plot R and R)
1. Chapter 1:Social Suicide

Chapter One:

_Social Suicide _

Rumbling the air, is cool, the sky has been threatening to beat down on them for the last three days, but still, it's cargo has not fallen. Truth be told, she wasn't sure when it started, but it had started during freshmen year. Her staring that is, odd purple amethyst eyes, had found their way locked glancing at the green lockers.

Bright mossy green, not like neon green, a bit of a paler one, but the lockers, were out lined in black, the walls, a light off white green. Barley ,but it's their, the ground is made out a rich white marble. Golden rails lead up the behemoth stairs. Victoria, is more grand then any of the houses, she's ever been it.

It makes her jealous, if she had digs like this perhaps she hadn't need to be through so many homes. Brilliant photos of old, and young students glared at her, she could see that the famous Hohenheim of Light looking down om her. She hated that, she still did not know his motives. His sons Edward, and Elric were in most of her classes, where Alphonse happened to be anyways.

It felt more like a movie theatre then a school, everything is grand, for starters instead of fountains, their were waiters. Handing out water bottles, and sparkly water, and pop, coke, what ever, food, chips, things she's never seen before. Victoria is humours, glamourous, lately however they've been sponsoring the 'average'.

Envy happened to be nothing but extraordinary, when it came to her grades, well it depended but it's usually in the hundreds. She's a genius, well a silent one, despite the fact her attendance record is poor, she gets away with it. Despite how amazing the school is, most of the students have been at one time at Phoenix.

Being a Foster kid, well it didn't exactly make you the most wanted kid around. That and everyone thinks that she's weird. _What the hell do they know anyways? _Envy scolded herself, a scowl on her face, her eyes dancing, fitfully, staring at the out side window. How she, hated that, she had slipped off into an unused classroom.

Hunched over, her thin, almost fragile body, hovered, pushed on the wall. Envy had always been dreadfully thin, but it's her own fault. Bad eating habits, it's not as if she had anyone to look after her anyways. Her Mother whoever she had never met had abandoned her.

Being a Foster kid, means you had to hold your own, she could fight if she needed to. Tooth and nail, Victoria had taken an interest in her. They hadn't been pretty determined, giving her housing, what ever she asked for, and a gold card.

Envy had been through more Foster homes, then half of the other kids. _It's not my fault, it's not as if I asked to be fucking born._

Her eyes burned, ached, bleed, or felt like it. She has dark circles from lack of sleep, _How can anyone sleep with all this rain? _She hated all this rain, it made her far more sensitive then she'd like to admit. At the slightest sound, she would jump, sprint off in any direction.

Still the thunder hadn't broken yet, and she felt herself breathing very slowly. She had painted her nails jet black, the colour of death. _I am not afraid, I'm just nervous that's all,_ she told herself, already the feeling of dread began to grow in her. She could smell sweat, she hated that, she could sweat bullets, at the nearest threat.

_Why did I even agree to come here again? _Envy thought scornfully, she had notorious bad attendance in class. Her fingers fondled her green bag, it had some loose beads, the most girly thing she owned. Yanking it open, she sucked in some air, sinking under the nearest desk. Eyes closed tightly, she pressed her forehead on the cool leg.

_It's a fucking waste of my time, its not as if I learn anything that I don't really know,_it isn't vanity but the truth. She had been trained extensively and well she didn't want to get into that. Envy could beat anybody, she fought, no problem! Perhaps not 'King' Bradly, but anyone else is fair game after all.

Envy is not a goth, despite the whispers at school, she just can't afford any of the good clothing, her Mother had left her an inheritance. But of course, she couldn't access that until she's eighteen,_ thanks so much,_ sarcasm, one of her best weapons.

Somehow her thin arms found their way around her painful thin legs. She wore a simple black stretchy pants. Envy didn't want unwanted attention, everything about her is plain and simple. _I know I can be sexy if I want to, but I don't want anyone running after me,_ she thought to herself, placing her hands on the metal bar.

Her hands clung to it, _this isn't a good enough place, _Glancing, peering out from behind the desk, at the window. "Dammit," she hissed furious, "Fuck," she growled, she shouldn't have looked! Already her heart beat began to pound like crazy.The ground looked dark, threatening despite it being late afternoon.

_Just calm down, _Envy told herself, but it's too late, her heart is pounding. Whimpering under her breath, she holds, or tries to keep herself together. Envy can smell the warmth of her dark grey sweater, feeling the hairs, brushing her skin, it's soft, but rough at the same time, it had darker cuffs around the top, and arms.

Did little to show off her beautiful figure, or she had been told that many times. But still, she hunched over, her knuckles turning white. After ten minuets, of trembling, in the room, to her relief, the storm had not started. Jumping to her feet she leaped up, sliding out from underneath the desk. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she made a dash for the door.

Ripping it open, she sprinted into the hall way, at a panic. _Its not going to happen!_ Envy thought, still she's basically running now. "What are you doing running in the halls?" That's Mustang, "I was wondering where you were off to Emeritus," That's her last name, Envy shrank sliding to the wall.

Heart beat pounding, _just calm down, be cool,_ still the urge of panic began to sink in, her eyes were huge. Mustang, is one of the Teachers in school, he's a bit of a pervert, sometimes. But he's harmless in most peoples standards, she could handle him on a regular day. The man has jet black hair, he's only 25 years old, but it's his third year teaching.

Usually she'd do a retort, but today she lowered her head, "Come on, where watching a movie," he motioned with his white gloved hands, for her to follow. The Military school, Victoria was known to train some of the best Alchemist in the world, and Homunculus.

It was also named after the founding Fathers eldest daughter, who had not surprisingly graduated with honours. She had learned about that in History Class, the Military Arts Academy had survived despite the end of the war. Depending on what classes you took, is how you were trained, it also taught some more modern classes as of recent years.

Her feet felt heavy, she felt the urge to run, to hide, to shrink, Envy closed her eyes, _what am I getting all bloody riled up for anyways?_ Still she could feel her heart beat, thudding, thumping in her chest. Slowly she watched him open the door for her, "After you Emeritus,"

Envy slipped into the room, most of her peers are too busy stuffing their faces, and watching the movie to pay any attention to her. Just don't look at him, Envy told herself, firmly, he thinks your weird enough as it is. To her relief the window is blocked off, by a certain, still she feels nervous, attentively, which is odd for her.

She makes her way around the outside of people, but she looks at the back of the heads. Despite Edward being A Junior, and she a Sophomore, they did have a few of the same classes, they liked to mix things up as far as she could remember. He's sixteen, she's almost sixteen, she'll be sixteen soon enough.

It's not as if she's timid, or shy, usually she's very outspoken. Rudely so, sometimes anyways, her mouth has gotten her detention, many times. Envy can hold her own if need be, she has no special friends. She had learned at a small age, making special friends, is a waste of her time.

The chairs, and desks, have been pushed to the left side of the room, like a fort to protect from that. Edward is sitting with his brother Alphonse, the soft speaking boy, is in almost every single one of her classes. Still, she slows down a bit, their are some cakes, cookies, donuts, and hot chocolate, she'd usually go for some.

His back is turned from her, lately he had gotten a little bit taller, he's popular enough. But not super popular, not as much as Greed, or Sloth, or Lust. Usually he's hanging out with Winery, Envy felt it a violent throb. Her face uncharacteristic began to burn in a very deep cherry,crimson flush, Edward had a history of tasting, and nothing more, he liked to flirt with all the girls.

But she didn't feel like eating, she hadn't been eating that well these past few days. _Dammit, I'd wish it would just stop_, she cursed to herself. _Fuck this shit, I should just go to the nurse, that's all, she'll slip me a sedative. _That itself made her feel even more pathetic, _I mean who is afraid of Thunder and lightening? _

Astraphobia, sounded like the name you gave a star, it did little to help. She had been diagnosed it at a young age. Usually she'd hide in a closet, under a bed, somewhere, she'd squeeze well in to, somewhere warm. It's not as if she had people she could go to, not that she needed them, she didn't need anyone.

But she wanted, she did desired Edward Elric, she could smell his scent, which is not creepy. Okay, maybe it is a little creepy, but its not her fault. He wears this kind of cologne, that's sweet, strong, and mind numbing all the same.

Envy usually took whatever she wanted, and damned the consequence, but she wanted to know a lot about Elric. And it terrified her, she'd be satisfied with stealing a couple looks, even with just staring. It dawned on her, that she wanted him to look only at her. It's unhealthy really, but its a silent obsession, its not as if she's a stalker or anything.

But its not as if she dose not have a chance, maybe they could be friends but well, Envy isn't good with that kind of thing. She could see his lips, imagine what they tasted, what they felt like, she imagined them to be deliciously soft,moist,wet,perfect, and hard. But strong, "Are you going to sit down?" that's Mustang.

Envy jerked her head back, as if snapping out of a thought "Just thinking that's all, Mustang," she snapped using her usual gusto, but her voice didn't sound as convincing.

"Enough, Emeritus" barked Mustang he went to the desk in the front of the room slipping inside of it. She could tell he had just about enough of her. Mustang taught a number of Classes, this class happened to be one of her best. Despite the fact she dose not get alone with Mustang that well, but seems to enjoy their banter once and a while.

Taking some time she glanced around the class, seeing Ross, and Scar, the two of them had been a pair since she could remember. Its a bit odd, being him so rough, tall, and grumpy, she's the complete opposite. Small petite, quite, a whisper, if anything else, she's always so timid, that and theirs rumours shes had a baby.

_The darkness, did not help, its too dark in here, _Envy thought, eyes locked on Edward, his presence is enough to make herself appear a little more calmer. He glances in her direction for a moment, she flinches, but shes not looking at him anyways.

Felt it sting deep within her, a ripping, gut wrenching, heart tearing feeling._ Stop it! I'm not interested!_ Envy scolded herself firmly. She didn't want to admit it, but the feelings. They wouldn't stop coming, all at once, she felt a lump form in her throat. She hated that, why did she do this to herself?

Envy pulls up the hood over her sweater, and brings it around her ears. Eyes stinging a bit, she slipped in a corner, pushing herself up on the wall. Clinging onto her bag for support, she hunches over, gritting her teeth together in frustration. _Dammit all!_ Envy cursed, she'd hope for the best. But knowing how her luck went, it wouldn't help.

Lips, hands, she never could see them, he always wore gloves, most of his skin is covered by a dazzling red cape. She begins to feel a bit dizzy, trying to resist the urge to throw up, blinking heavily, her breathing becomes slightly more shallow. Glancing wildly about the room, a woman was declaring her love to a bald headed man on the television.

"Love me!" She wailed reaching with her arms, the two of them embraced, she could feel beads of sweat dripping down her back. Her legs felt uncomfortable, the cold ground bit at her, through her clothing. Heart pounding, her heart throbbed ached, she rubbed her legs, trying to chase out the feelings.

_I can do this,_ Envy thought, repeating the words, _I can do this, _she sucked in her breath, feeling the pain in her chest get worse. Struggling, she lost sight of Edward, and glanced at her hands. Trying to keep them from shaking.

BANG! She wasn't the only who jumped, Envy felt her knuckles cling tight on her beg, her teeth gritted grinding together. _It_ had started! Panic, a fiery burning sensation in her stomach, had ripped through her. Like a kick to the gut, she buckled, her back arched, it, had started, her social doom, the rumbling has started.

Flinching, she took in a deep breath of air, "I need to go," she had almost brought her hands to her ears, she sounded numb.

"No, you can wait until after class, straggler," that's Mustang, but she's already half way to the door. "Wait a minuet," he protested, but she ignored him.

Like a great beast, she heard it, Envy jumped in a wild panic, she darted, let out a cry of terror, and bolted from the room. Heart, thundering, she felt tears wield up in her eyes, she sprinted, lunging at the door as if her life depended on it.

"What's the matter?" that's Mustang, he's reaching for her, but she's already ripped the door open. " Emeritus!" he called, shouting after her in frustration. But Envy fled, her feet carrying her out of the room, she squirmed, shuffling in her bag. Boom! It's like the entire ground shook, Envy yanked out her head phones, jammed one of them in her ear, and turned the volume up as loud as it could go.

"Emeritus!" Mustang followed her, but she's already fleeing to the woman's bathroom, "Emeritus!" he's calling after her, but she's thrown herself on the door in a wild panic. Tears burning in her face, leaking down her skin.

The door itself is slippery, and he's faster then she is. She can feel his hand grab a hold of her wrist, "Let me go," she sobbed, her voice trembling. Panicked, she cringed, and ducked, as a blow of lightening, exploded, her eyes became wild.

"I don't think so, I'm bring you to the nurse," Envy heart, beat is pounding so hard, she's finding it hard to breath. Shaking, she could feel her mind squirming, dizzy, she could feel herself feeling nauseated, her stomach felt the urge to throw up. A horrible, sense of great dread, struck through her, almost as if someone had drenched her in water.

She let out a chocking sound, it felt horrible, hard to breath, her entire body felt numb, tingling sensations, found their way up inside of her. He's holding tighter on her wrist, she jerked, making a dash for the door again.

"Envy stop," Mustang shouts, but it's too late she's yanked her arm free, it's getting worse, she nearly falls to the ground. But she pushes her inside, in a wild panic, the familiar room brings no release, she throws herself at the nearest stall and locks it. Sinking to the ground, she covers her head with her arms, and starts to sob.

The panic, she can't stop trembling, she whimpers, and starts crying, _I'm going to die,_ Envy thought horrified,_ I'm going to die,_ the words repeated themselves in her mind. Violent flashes, found their way in her eyes, the world blurred all around her. She felt her breathing becoming more hard, and found it very difficult to breath.

She felt sick, violently so, dreading, she trembled, her chest it hurt horribly, it pained her so much, she couldn't stop crying. She buried her face in her hand, trying to make herself as small as possible, jamming the right ear plug into her ear. "Dammit," she screamed, her voice filled with agony,panic, it shook, she tried to block the sound with her hands.


	2. Chapter 2:Smile For Me

Chapter Two:

It had been three days since her latest 'episode' and to everyone else safety, no one seemed to give a shit. Almost as if nothing had happened at all, no one gave her odd looks. She's sure that Mustang had to write up a report. _I hope I ruined his weekend,_ she thought gleefully. A sadistic smirk on her face, she had tossed away her sweater, to wear a green shirt.

The green shirt in question had dark grey stripes on it, A black and white coat, some colour, well white isn't a colour. But she decided not to wear all black, didn't want the feds to think she's emo. On her fingers are jammed green and grey stripes, matching leggings. Sinking by the matching green lockers, she almost blended in like a chameleon.

Hovering she moved her fingers, clicking her combination, 23,34,10, her locker clipped open, her's luckily its a top. No one had bothered her, no one gave a fuck, and that's how she liked it, eyes cold and hard. She could see the other students moving about, chatting, 'hanging', happily going about their daily business.

Victoria mascot had it's own perch, a giant golden statue, the dragon sat above her, it's own place on a pond. She could smell the water, she's lounging in a red chair. Sipping from some coke, she prefers Pepsi but she sips on it tentatively. She can smell the scent of flowers, she looks so completely out of place.

Envy is sitting in the main hall, here their are leather couches, the registration office, a large television for screening. Their are hundreds of chairs, private areas in the back, she smirked, a bit, here everything is red, and black. The walls are black, the back wall is red, theirs a kind of over looking stairs, where you can see the entrance of the school.

Gold rains line the top of the stair cases, the bottoms, she can see the hand rails, from where she is sitting. The entire room smells like food, it makes her stomach growl a bit, but she ignores it, content with her coke.

"Envy, How are you adjusting?" Still no one said anything about her newest episode, Envy felt uneasy, almost as if she expected it. Her hips push deeper into the chair, she can see Hohenheim smiling at her, he gives her a laugh.

"Hmm? Same as any place else, except they give you gold to wipe your ass with," she chuckled, giving him a cheeky grin.

Hohenheim looks a bit thrown off, but he lets out a wide laugh, "That's hilarious, you should take Comedic classes," he's huffing, Envy hadn't thought it had been that funny. Still, she watched him sink into one of the nearest chair. Looking at a donuts rather cheekily, before her took a big bite out of it.

"Really? I would have to give something else up, equivalent exchange," Hohenheim nodded his head thoughtfully.

"So I've been wondering what is it that you want from me anyways?" wondered Envy regarding Hohenheim with a hard stare. Hohenheim let out a laugh, and he seemed to sober up, after he had finished eating the chocolate covered donuts.

"Honestly its, a little for me, to make up for the mistakes I've done in the past," He admitted, "It's why I started the Sponsorship program, to make up for it." Envy frowned she didn't like owing someone. That and He's Edwards Father.

Hohenheim continues talking, in a happy voice, "Do what ever you want? Enjoy the food, slack off, quite, it's up to you, just have fun once and a while."All the same its not as if she shouldn't get a good home, a nice place to sleep, its better then being back on the streets again.

"Hmm? That's all? Really?" Envy watched him, she did enjoy a break, the man is like an open book. Like Alphonse, quite, calm, strong, soft, and gentle, but without the flare that Edward had. Hohenheim is generally hard to read, he has this quite, soft spoken, but it's obvious, he's plagued by guilt.

Hohenheim nodded his head, "Oh and if you could kick some Phoenix Ass, as you kids say now and days, that would be a bonus,"

"I'll see what I can do," she mused, finishing the bottle of coke, she'd prefer it with ice, but it's cold, and she's not complaining.

"Hmm, maybe if you could come to one of the charity events, that would be great." he gave her a wink, rose his hands in self defence, "I know that look, it's not as if I like them, but you know their mandatory for me at least." Hohenheim made her laugh, he's a lot like Edward.

But he's not, Envy pondered it, "Maybe, I'll make no promises," she checked her Ipod, glancing at the weather forecast. A chance of showers, for Tuesday. Which meant tomorrow it could rain, and that meant it could thunder out side. She felt a lump form in her throat, obviously lost in thought, Hohenheim looked at her for a long moment.

"Also, I'm curious, when did you start liking Edward anyways?" Envy face turned beat red, it wasn't a surprise. Everyone knew about it, including Edward, they just kind of ignored each other, he wasn't interested in that kind of relationship.

But however, no one had a pair to bring it up to her before. Talking about her feelings wasn't high on her to do list. Actually acting on them, almost never, impossible, she had never even thought of it. Of course had a few odd dreams here and their. Nothing like that you perverts! Just a kiss here, or a caress, a pair of lips touching her hand.

"Hohenheim your funny, I was just starting to like you," she scolded, "You shouldn't ask that kind of question," She talked rather quickly, in an amused sort of way, "However," she tapped her fingers on the bottle. "Since Freshmen year."

"That young Casanova," Envy blinked, "Winning all the girls hearts," she didn't look at him for a few spare moments. "Just like I did when I was his age," he sounded as if he was off, in a world remembering a few things.

"Why are you asking anyways? Don't do anything embarrassing Hohenheim, it's not as if Edward wants a relationship anyways." Hohenheim eyes widened, and he nodded his head, his face blushed a little bit, he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry I think you were right, that I shouldn't ask those type of questions." Envy nodded her head soberly.

"Yes, I guess," Envy wasn't sure why she's talking to him. It's the most she's talked in the last few days, not that shes a mouse. Generally weather like this made her jumpy, on edge, almost to the point of complete insomnia.

Fiddling with her beg, she grabbed a fresh coke and placed it inside of it, "Father!" oh shit, she hoped Alphonse hadn't heard what she had just said. Envy almost jumped out of her seat, she bowed her head, slipping out of the chair.

To her horror, Alphonse had the look, the embarrassed look, and Envy is staring at him. She face palmed herself in the head, "Oh this is just great!" She groaned, throwing her hands in the air, she hadn't noticed him walking up.

"Don't worry Alphonse can keep- Alphonse shook his head, and Envy groaned. Just what she needed! The boy is a bad liar at best! And he looks embarrassed, unlike Edward he has dark blonde hair, wore the same out fit, they looked so identical. Other then the face of course, and she found herself feeling the urge to run.

"Don't even say that! This is Alphonse were talking about!" Envy moaned into her hands, this is the worst thing ever.

He'd go and tell Edward, that she was trying to get in the good books with Hohenheim. "Poor thing," Hohenheim sniffed, "Young love, such tragedy!" he patted her hard on the back, and Envy made a face, eyes whirling she grabbed a hold of her arm. Giving him a hot, withering stare, he looked a bit surprised, she held on tightly.

"What? Do you think your doing?" she growled at him, he let out a laugh, but retracted his hand before bowing to her. Actually bowing to her, Envy looked a bit surprised, and let out a bold laugh, lifting her head in a wide smirk.

"Your hilarious Hohenheim you guys must have a real hoot," Envy spoke sourly, they both have this look, like they had their hands caught in the cookie jar. Alphonse is giving her a weird look. It's kind of all awkward now, and Envy can't help it, but look at her feet.

"Don't embarrass me otherwise I won't forgive either of you," it was enough to make Hohenheim look at her, his mouth open. Alphonse face turned scarlet, and he rose his hands in a wounded type manor. Hohenheim looked at Alphonse, and something passed between the two of them.

Something she didn't quite understand, what ever it is, it required no words to make them both agree.

"Don't worry! We'll keep your pride intact," Alphonse is serious, and he nods his head. "I won't tell Brother."

"Won't tell me what?" Envy took a step back, fiddling with her hands, for a moment, she opened her mouth and quickly shut it.

"That I found you a date for the Fundraiser!" beamed Hohenheim shoving and placing Envy in front of him. Envy eyes widened, and she glared at Hohenheim opening her mouth to protest, and Hohenheim grins at Edward. "I asked her, so it would be rude to change your mind, you were complaining about it, so I asked Envy." he's repeating himself, rather nervously.

Fundraiser? She had thought its going to be a charity event? All the same, she found her eyes locked on Edward nice, beautiful, soft looking skin. His cologne, his precious, mouth watering scent, she wanted to kiss him, wanted to play tag. She wanted him, to touch her, she wanted him to want her.

Edward frowns, he looks so adorable, she found herself stunned, a blow to the gut. He gives her a long look, a flat look on his face. Looking her up and down for a moment, "I guess she'll do," Envy made a face, a pout forming on her face.

_She'll do? That's all, _Envy eyes narrowed, "As if I'd want to go with you!" it's a lie they all know it, even Edward knows it.

"Father what did you do?" Moaned Edward, running a hand through his hair, still hes looking a bit surprised. "She's pretty, but she, well she likes me, I wouldn't want to lead her on," Envy face turns even redder. This is not what she wanted, she could weep, it's a low blow, and it hurts, Envy flinches, she lowers her head. Hands turning into fists, a scowl on her face.

She says nothing for a few seconds, wounded, and Alphonse moaned. "You don't have to do that." Envy scowls. "It's not as if I'm in love with you or anything, honestly its no big deal," she scowled, still it made her furious. She isn't, she knew it, crestfallen on the inside, she refused to let them see.

Hohenheim and Alphonse are glaring at Edward, and a glare on Alphonse is like an evil smirk on a kitten or a baby. It's so freakish that Edward is staring, his normal cool composure blown out of proportion.

"Don't worry, well have lots of fun, won't we Envy," He's talking through gritted teeth, as if he's mad about the entire thing. Would it really be so bad for him to spend some time with her? It's not as if she's asking her to marry him or something. Not that she wanted to, Envy isn't looking at him at that moment.

"Well, I'm going to need someone to help me with this, as I've never been to a fundraiser before." Folding her arms behind her head, she turns, and makes a mad dash for it. Hastily she knew her next Class is in the opposite direction. It's Mustangs, but she doesn't really feel like going to class. Trying to ignore her inflamed face, she finds herself suddenly stopping.

A small smile, made its way to her face, its shaky, hesitant, a very extreme rarity, its been a while since she felt the need to smile.


	3. Chapter 3:His and Hers

Chapter Three:

His and Hers

Now Julia Crichton is his kind of girl, warm, she's a foreign exchange student from Milos, gorgeous, with grey blue eyes. Fiery, head strong, very popular and mostly not a virgin. Unlike Envy, she screamed geek, virgin, and not as moody. More importantly, she's not as attached, he had no intention of finding a girlfriend. Now someone that wanted to have a little fun, is different.

"Hey Metal," Julia spoke using her nick name for him, her lips teased, it sounded moist, she had used her sexy voice on him. Her arm, reached for his resting on his arm, a grin appeared on his face, he looked her in the eyes breathing in her scent.

He could feel the clothing around his groin tighten, "Yes?" he grinned, she touched him roughly slamming him onto the back of the shed. A major turn on, he looked at her, examining her perfect body, her well formed hips.

Julia pressed her wet, slapping, hungry lips on his, he fought, over powering her easily. She knew theirs no way that he's a bottom, and she's not exactly submissive. Just the kind of girl he liked, she's perfect, wild, passionate.

"Lets have some fun," He kissed her biting, sucking her neck, Julia moaned into him, pressing her throat hard into his mouth. "More," she mouth, sounded wet, her lips, slapped together, looking at him with beautiful long eyelashes.

They had done this before, on an off, He pushed her to the ground, putting her down on the tarp, he could smell the grass, she's giggling. Encouraging him, her hands are folded around his broad shoulders, his hands brush rub her left side, feeling the skin beneath his gloves, gritting his teeth, he kisses her on the stomach.

Still those purple eyes stare at him, with a look, he had seen it, they had all see her flee from them, panic, she had screamed. He remembered, what had caused that? The Lightening? Someone as strong as her? Its almost amusing, "Hey, what are you thinking about?" he had stopped, he looked down at her, her shirt had been tossed aside.

He looked at her admiring the top of her breasts, he let out a soft smile, "Just admiring you," Julia let out a laugh hitting him on the shoulder.

"Don't fall in love," she teased, smiling at him, she fluttered her eye lashes, giggling, she pulled him down on top of her, rubbing his shoulders, with hard, rough hands. The two of them pushed, and kissed each other, with cannibalistic roughness, shoving his slippery tong into her mouth.

She hold her own, battling him with her own tong, he held onto her shoulders, holding her in place, her back off the ground, he pressed his chest on her. Her stunning, gorgeous, thy, slid across the ground, a smile on her face. Julia smelled so damn good, he couldn't keep his hands off her, he slipped his left hand on her hips.

Pulling at the fold of her clothing, he could feel her hands pulling on his shirt, "No fair," she managed to gasp, in between needy moans. How she loved it, when he touched her on her hips, she loved it when he stroked her back. But now she's his, she's pinned, he has her in his sites, and she wants him, she needs release to.

Julia removed, rips off his shirt, his cloak had been abandoned somewhere, he wasn't sure where, "More," She fluttered her eye lashes, holding clinging to his chest. Her heart pounded, deep, and she touched holding onto his waist for a moment, "You smell so good," she breathed, resting underneath his chin. Her eyes looked up into his, her moist lips suddenly looked so tasteful.

Not waiting for an invitation, he chomped, biting at her chamber, at once she opened wide, allowing him to take full advantage. He sucked, kissed, pushed, played, tasted her mouth, it tasted like a cherry sucker. She's always eating those, sweet, nice, he smiles a bit, licking his lips a bit. Julia chuckles, clinging tighter to him.

His hands move, tracing circles up her back, she brings herself tighter to him, the two of them sitting up. She leans into him, kissing him on his chest, feeling, his skin, she finds her fingers up to his scars, gently touching his arm. Rubbing, teasing, her fingers play with the cold metal. Breathing in her scent some more, he nibbles her ear a bit.

"You know I don't like that," Julia snapped, he pulled away from her ear, looking down at her, he let out a sheepish grin.

Almost a boyish one, "You like this thought," he pushed on her back, and like that, shes his again, for a few hours at least.

* * *

"Hey Envy," It's Alphonse he's usually not by himself, he's usually with his girl friend May, its odd to see him by himself. Glancing up from her table, she had actually managed to go to two of her classes today. Not the entire time, but enough to make sure people know, that she's still their.

Envy let out a smirk, "Yes Alphonse?" she lifted up an eye brow, almost as if she's forgotten. Sitting on a white table, the dinning room, has thousands of small candles. It looks romantic, the walls are a deep black. She can smell the aromatic scents, she could take them in, almost overwhelmingly so.

"Er, here," he handed her a type of invitation, it had white letters, on them was the name Victoria Fundraiser, in glorious odd white letters. Inside, is the date and time, and it says its a formal event. Just her type of nightmare, but now she's trapped into going.

"Wheres May?" Envy asked curious, Alphonse looked at her giving her a frown, he's looking at her with a hard stern look on his face.

"I never see you," he spoke sternly, "Eat anything," Envy looks bored, she rests her hand on her fist, giving him a flat stare.

"I don't eat that much, when I'm here," Looking a bit surprised at her admittance, he nodded his head looking at her thoughtfully.

"Well, then could you help me out? I have way too much food, and it would mean a lot," he picked up a rather large looking lunch box. It didn't look like a boys thing, the kind of thing a girl made for a guy, the box is purple, with a silver blue ribbon on it.

"That dose not look like something you should share? May made it for you didn't she?" Envy scolded him, giving him a scornful look. "It looks as if she put a lot of work into it." Alphonse blinked and let out a nervous laugh.

"She did give me the lunch box, but I well, I could never throw it out, and keeping it at home seemed like such a waste." Envy looked at him with a dreamy look on her face, giving him a light smile, followed by a chuckle.

Alphonse stared at her, "So yeah I cooked this, I love cooking," he boasted, taking out some sandwiches, the bread is white, and she can smell chicken, barbecue sauce, and see lettuce on it. It really isn't fair why can't she have something like that?

"That's so, romantic," Envy sighed, smiling, "You and May when did you meet?" She grinned and Alphonse face reddened.

"We- Hey? Whose your new friend?" May had come up from behind her, the girl had black hair in braids, and wore a stunning red kimono,it had pink lacing, and had pink roses on the end of it. She looked so beautiful, she's slim, has a slender look to her. She's obviously from Xing, she has white beads in her braids.

"I'm Envy Emeritus, Alphonse was going to tell me how the two of you met," Envy grinned, taking a bite out of the chicken sandwich. Fumbling in her bag, she took out the coke from earlier placing it on the table, its a bit warm now but she doesn't care.

"Really?" May is giving him a hard look, it sounded as if he's in trouble. Envy let out a chuckle, smiling at her, she can see Xiao-Mei the bear is huge, but she dose not bother her. But people are giving them odd looks. Envy finds herself looking at the bear, who walks up to her and sniffs at her, Envy looked at the bears intelligent eyes.

The bear makes some huffing noises, lips smacking, and grunts, "Oh, of course," Envy spoke her hand moving she picked up one of the sandwich, and promptly handed it to Xiao-Mei, the bear gently lapped the sandwich out of her hand. Her tong is rough, kind of like a cat, Envy smiles a bit and watches as the bear eats the sandwich in a few greedy snaps.

"You talk panda to?" Alphonse is staring at her with a flat look on her face, Envy blinks and leans back tilting her head to one side.

May is giving her a long curious look, right, "Well have fun you two," she plucked the coke off the table, draining it. "Hey you should ask May to the Fundraiser," she hinted, Alphonse blinked and May face reddened a bit.

"I've been waiting all week," she scolded him, and Alphonse blinked and he let out a laugh, "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think you'd needed to be asked, I just assumed you were coming with me," he admitted scratching the back of his head. May is staring at him, and gushes, hearts practically leaping from her head. "Oh Alphonse!" She shouts in a happy sing song voice. "I Love you!" The two of them smile, and Envy finds herself suddenly feeling as if she's being watched.

"You!" That's Julia Crichton scowled, staring her in the face, her hair dose not look as good as usual, and her shirt is on the wrong way, is the first thing she noticed. Envy can see she's wearing the same purse around her shoulders. Well that and it's orange, her left eyebrow is twitching, Envy can't help but stare.

"Yes? What do you want?" Envy snarled, a growl burning in her throat, like her regular self she turned and looked at her with cold, violent eyes.

"Is it true that Edward asked you out to the fundraiser?" she demanded anger burning in her voice. Envy snorted, a flat look on her face, and laughed rather too bitterly, she shook her head and let out a snort.

"No, his Father asked me," Julia blinked, and opened her mouth eyes wide with shock, she looked as if shes about to argue fora few moments. Envy let out a snort, "What an idiot, can't believe Hohenheim did that, thought its not as if Edward would have normally taken someone thought," she admitted scratching the back of her neck.

Julia slammed her fist into her palm, and made a rather sickening adorable pout on her face, "I see, yeah that sounds more like him," she seemed all charm again. And Envy found herself already walking away, one step in front of the other.

"Hey!" She jumps suddenly following after her in a close proximity, "What are you wearing to the party?" Envy gave her a long withering look.

"Well, um, I don't know," she huffed in indignation, "I kinda got forced into it, by Hohenheim, he said it was optional," but she shrugged her shoulders, taken off guard she heard something. The sound of a table being thrown.

Lifting her head she could see Greed, his eyes burning with rage, he has dark skin and has thrown Kimblee to the ground, "How dare you put a hand on my girl!" Roared Greed pointing a finger at Kimblee, he slammed his foot hard on a nearby unfortunate chair.

"Greed stop it, he's just an idiot," Winery scolded, eyes glittering, thought she looked uneasy, and didn't look at Kimblee. Almost as if she's uncomfortable, Greed looks at her for a moment, and steps to stand besides her.

Reaching for her hand, he looks her over crossly for a few moments, "I'm fine Greed, he's just a creep," Kimblee eyes narrowed but he's obviously gotten to his feet, looking unimpressed. He licks his lips possessively, and Envy scowls.

"You BASTARD!" Greed roared, he lunged at him, leaping at him with his fist, he begins to change, turning on his Ultimate Shield. His body became dark, Envy had seen this before, in mock battles, from the side line of course. His body took a purple shape, red marks appeared on his face, and he has monstrous looking sharp almost canine shaped teeth.

Greed looked hardly human, and he had the look, the look that could kill, he lunged loosing all self control, "YOU BASTARD!" he roared, Kimblee chuckled, dodging the attack. Envy could see flames sprout out of his fingers. One of the easiest ways to kill a Homunculus, not that its easy to kill one.

"I'm going to get a teacher," Julia scowled, she knew better then to stop them herself. Still usually Greed wasn't alone, he's notorious for having a group his comrades. People whispered about a gang , but she never heard anything like that Martel, Roa, Dolcetto, Bido, Heinkel, Darius and once upon a time Solf J. Kimblee.

"Hah! You think you can beat me!" Snarled Greed, lashing out at him, with sharp monstrous claws, he swung his fist. Hitting Kimberly, but Kimberly hit back. Clicking his hands together a huge flame sprouted out of his fingers, Greed leaped out of the way but not completely.

He let out a scream of anger, of pain, but managed to hold himself up, the flames burned through his shirt, melting, igniting it. She can smell, flames, burnt skin, but the wound is already healing, "Fuck you Kimblee!" he roared, raising his fist.

"Stop hurting him you Bastard!" Shouted Winery angrily, she raced to her boy friends side. A mistake Kimblee cut her off, and grabbed a hold of her face.

"Sure if you give me a kiss," Winery froze, a look of shock on her face, she rose her foot and kicked him hard in the foot.

"Never in a million year- He shoved his mouth on her, Greed eyes alighted with rage, he lost it and pounced at Kimblee. Ignoring the pain on his body, its healing but slowly, landing a blow he shoved and pushed Winery out of the way. Kimblee let out a snarl and punched the wounded Greed in the chest.

Alphonse has stood up from his table, "Winery!" he shouts in alarm, people are running now from the fight, others are watching.

"Can't find a woman who will put up with you!" he roared with rage, "SO you think you can hurt my gorgeous girlfriend? WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" he yelled with such rage, it sounded like a possession almost.

But Winery let out a sob, spitting, trying to get Kimblee scent off of her mouth, "You Jerk! " She yelled her face beat red.

Greed landed a hard blow to Kimblee, punching him in the gut, the two of them exchange a wild burst of blows. But it's obvious he hasn't healed yet, unlike Greed she would have by then, the Homunculus obviously hasn't been hurt enough times, in order to heal at a super rate. He's in obvious pain now, and grunts, even with his 'ultimate' shield it still has it's weakness.

Kimblee kicks Greed in the stomach and knocks him to the ground, the two of them are fighting so intently, when Kimblee lets lose a blast of flames, the flames shoot to ignite Greed. The more wounded a homunculus got the more they could heal, after a while the wounds wound cause less and less amounts of pain. Thought it takes an incredible amount of injuries in order to build up a huge resistance.

Greed stumbles, and falls landing heavily on one knee, his body smoking. Sure Greed has been in enough fights, but he can't heal instantly. _Not like me_, she had been through a lot worse then this, but if Greed had another blow he could die. Resorted to panting on one knee, it's obvious the Homunculus can't deal with the flames.

"Giving up!" Sneered Kimblee, "That's too bad because I'm just getting started!" he yelled, Winery knew this. So she did the only thing she could and leaped to Greed arms outstretched, "NO!" She yelled in a panic, but one of the by standers, are finally doing something,holding her back.

The flames shot to devour Greed whole, ignite his flesh, the blast would be enough to kill any normal young Homunculus. Anyone who would get in the way would be stupid, they would be committing Suicide. So that's exactly what Envy did, she moved, sliding in the way.

The flames engulfed her, it felt as if thousands of tiny needles seared her flesh, it felt as if her skin, was being torn off, ripped at the edges. Envy couldn't hold back, She screamed, she could hear nothing but the burning of flames. It's like she's dying, normally she would have, normally anyone else would have died, it felt as if every inch of her body was stripped away.

Sparks, the smell of flesh, to all the on lookers, it looked as if she had died, the pain is too much for her to think. The flames have engulfed her, the horrible screams, her teeth, her tong, liquified, her eyes burned, it hurt too much. Fire, is a Homunculus weakness, if used over, and over again, because they cannot regenerate fast enough.

Blood, burst from her tearing skin, ripping, she could feel the blood, licking, falling out of her body, slipping, spilling onto the ground. In large, crimson amounts, the flames ignited her, making her eye balls melt.

It burned all around her, orange, yellow, flickering flames, she could see the red sparks of her red stones, sparking snarling over her flesh. A head band formed on her face, could feel her Skort forming around her body. It's black and shirt, her breasts are already covered by a short black tang top, and her gloves are forming around her skin.

Some pieces of the clothing are still stuck to her, but their already falling to the ground, she brushes them off. Picking off the specks of burnt clothing, people are staring. Winery has fallen to her knees, and is gawking at her. Blood stains most of her body, it's no longer leaking, but the ground is stained with it.

Some is falling off her left torso, where a wicked burn is still singing, but it's already healing, blood drips from the open wound.

She shoves off the burnt pieces of her clothing, "Y-Your a homunculus!" he's staring at her opened mouth, "Who the hell are you?" Kimblee shouted, she had healed instantly, "Y-Your as strong as King Bradly?" Envy is staring at him, King Bradly had fought in several wars. It made sense for him to be able to heal as much.

Envy let out a dark chuckle, a glint of anger burning on her face, "You ruined my best outfit," she could see Greed staring at her with a look of utter shock behind her. A bored look appeared on her face, "If your quite done with bring a prick," She started, "Oh wait you need to be punished for being such a bad dog."

Kimblee seemed to forget that shes as strong if not stronger then King Bradly, "Shut up!" he yelled at her lunging for her. Envy leaped instantly grabbing a hold of his arm, stopping him from using Alchemy, she hit him over the head with her foot, slamming it into his ugly face.

"You really think? That you can fight me?" Envy laughed, anger burning in her voice, she's holding on both of his arms. Shoving, rubbing her foot in his face, a wide smile on her face, its menacing, disarmingly. "Your really are a bad dog, aren't you?" She rubbed her foot into his mouth, he gagged, "You need to be punished some more,"

Kimblee squirmed but to no avail, she tightened her grip until he screamed in agony, she could hear the bones threatening to break. And he fell, she let go of both of his arms, and he's squirming in the ground in obvious pain.

Kicking him hard, he groaned, as he rolled on the ground sucking in his breath. Picking the ash off her arms a bit, she took her time, looking down at him. Humans could be such morons sometimes! Rolling her eyes, she glared down at him. This little Monster, had started to show her ugly side, "Poor you," she sneered at him.

Before lifting her fist and punching him hard, a few times, With each punch he let out a shout of pain, but it's nothing less then what he did to Greed. "Envy!" A voice shouted, Envy stopped in mid kick turning around, it's Alphonse.

"Are you alright?" he has stopped half way in between Greed and Winery, she's clinging onto her mans arm. The wounds haven't yet healed, their still burning, she lowered her foot and pressed it hard on his stomach looking down at him. He has a look of absolute fear on her face, and she gives him the same odd smile.

"So dog," she speaks in a low calm voice, and this seems to terrify him anymore, "You won't be bothering Winery anymore will you?" she asked still grinning at him she let out a chuckle, smacking him on the face. Almost playfully, he let out a moan, and groaned, grinding his teeth together.

"I won't." He hissed through his gritted teeth, Envy straightened up and lowered her foot off him sliding it back down on the ground.

"You better not, otherwise you'll be missing something quite sorely," she spoke in an angry voice, giving him her best death glare. Kimblee looked utterly terrified, pleased, she leaned back a bit watching him for a moment.

Suddenly Envy gave him a smile. "Well good, other then that have a nice day!" She smiled turned and walked away from him.

Envy walked arms dangling behind her head, she could see Mustang, and Julia staring at her, from the sidelines. A lot of Alchemist had gathered ,and she ignored them, they moved out of her way, giving her room, she walked back to where she had abandoned her bag, picking it up off the ground. Xiao-Mei gave her a sniff making a face.

The bear made a few grunting noises, "Yeah I know," Envy agreed making a face, she turned and began to make her way past them.


	4. Chapter 4:Little Monster

Chapter Four:

Little Monster

_Fuck!_ She stunk something horrible!_ Ewe! Rotten flesh!_ What more she had utterly ruined her reputation as a lone wolf. All the same, she could probably get it back if she wanted to, but at that moment she decided she deserved a shower at the very least. People had been staring at her, a large chunk of burnt sweater, stuck to her back.

Grumbling she looked herself over in her mirror, bags had formed underneath her eyes, and she hated the smell of rotten flesh. It smelt as if something had died, she looked herself over in the mirror, with wide hips, Strong muscular arms, which wasn't exactly feminine. She looked at her hair, her headband disappear in a whisk.

She did look beautiful, stunning gorgeous, lifting her arms up, she stared at herself in the mirror. Fuck that hurt! She hated to admit it, but burning had to be the worst way to die. Envy picked up her Shampoo, she had bought the cheap stuff for years. But now with the gold card, she had taken full advantage.

Picking up the bottom of Perfume Max, she slipped into the shower, tub, the tub itself is big enough, kind of like a large pool. It has it's own kinky looking block, she wondered if a lot of people had fun on it. Not that she touched the thing, she usually stood in the middle, she suppose she could have ordered a chair. But why would you want to sit down anyways, when taking a shower?

_The fucking weirdos! _Envy snapped her fingers, once, no twice before it clicked on, "Mild," she ordered, she heard the sound of the water snapping on. The water is just how she likes it warm, she sighs, loving the feeling. Warm, is the waters embrace, she completely relaxes, sighing she places her hands on the tiles.

A soft murmur of content, escapes her, blinking her eye lashes, the water rolls off her thin body, slipping down the sides. With perfect hips like hers, she noticed that their a bit skinner then usual, she touches them, before she gets to work. Rubbing the scent in her hair, she knows it'll take several rinses to get it out.

It's odd to have her hair down instead of up, it completely covers her face, it's been a very long time since she's worn it down. Closing her eyes, she kneed her hair, rubbing it, she loves that, its been a while since she's had a pet. A man to brush, play, stroke her hair, its a fetish of her's that she absolute must have.

Perfume max, dose the job most of the time anyways, she can feel the blood, and gore sink down the pipes. She's left an awful mess up to her house, she can still see the blood stains all over the place. It looks like a murder scene, closing her eyes she places her head against the tiles, breathing in heavily. Yes, she did forget to mention that she is indeed a Homunculus.

She hadn't told anyone, not any of the recruits, not even Hohenheim. The fact is, she's never hung out with any of her own kin. But she did know that they exist, but she had never bothered to put in an effort. But being a Foster kid it's not as if you had a lot of chance. She let out a hum, it vibrated into her throat.

Echoing through out the walls, once she had conditioned, used the appropriate body wash, and had rinsed she realized in her haste she had forgotten a towel. "Shoot," she scowled lazily, at times like this she wished she had someone to boss around. Scowling she walked over to the edge of the tub, it had it's own automatic steps, not that she needed them.

Stepping over it, she ignored the blood on the ground, before catching sight of herself in the mirror. She hated looking like that, she looked more vulnerable, and she hated that. Growling a bit, she rose her chin a bit, fixing her hair so that it looked like normal. Even if it's still wet, she shrugged it off, feeling the strands of her hair poke her skin a bit.

It made her itch, she walked out into the hallway. Envy didn't have to call out, she knew no one was their, she moved over to the hall closer, and ripped it open. Bare footed, she felt the hum burn in her throat, as she roughhoused through the towels, picking up a nice white one she froze suddenly.

A slight breeze, made her take pause, turning her head she turned to stare. Edward Elric stood in the door way, Julia, Alphonse, and whoever else, she didn't stop to look if their was anyone else. Envy froze, and did the proper thing, she let out a girly shriek, grabbed a hold of the towel, and slammed the closet door shut behind her.

"Come on brother! We have to make sure that Envy is all right!" That's Alphonse, he's insisting, "She's left a trail of blood, look!" He's pleading clinging onto his arm, sometimes he could act like such a girl! Still he's right their is a lot of blood.

A look of anger is burning in his own eyes, it isn't right, Winery! He couldn't even look at her, she didn't deserve this. But he hadn't forgiven her, or Greed, he felt a lump form in the back of his throat, glancing at Julia.

"We better get moving then, she headed this way!" Julia scowled pointing at the trail of blood, Mustang let out a cough before glaring at the two of them.

"Right, and please let her now that she has Saturday detention, as dose Greed," Mustang spoke firmly, but he sounded uneasy all the same, "Maybe let her know gently," he suggested, Edward didn't want to be the bringer of bad news.

Still, he could see Alphonse had become significantly paler, "You know I shouldn't even be healing you Kimblee!" Scowled May, she's pinching his cheek profoundly, "You bring a bad name to the Flame Alchemist, isn't that right Mustang."

"That's true, you really are a bad dog," Kimblee said something, but May made him regret it, by pulling on his face some more.

Greed sat down on the ground, crowded around by the old gang, Edward still couldn't even look at them. He'd never forgive them, for what they had done to him, Greed had been his best friend. Still the old sting, started to burn, he glanced at Winery. She had tears on her face, and was looking at his wounds, with absolute sadness.

"Come on lets go check on Envy," That's Edward he lead the group not bothering to slow down. Still by the time he reached the front of the school, people had gathered, pointing at the blood trail. Theirs a lot of it, almost too much blood, he hadn't seen her get injured. A human would have died at this point! How on earth did she keep going?

By the time they found the end of the blood trail, its in less amounts, father apart, but they managed to get to an apart. "Fuck this shit!" Edward pushes past Alphonse, Julia and slams his hand on the door, it glows brilliant, as he's created his own door, he yanks it open and to his shocking surprise, sees Envy.

But this isn't regular Envy, this is gorgeous, naked Envy. Her body, what a body! She's a little bit skinny, maybe too skinny. Still he's caught sight of her girly parts, he's seen girly parts before, her hair is fixed like usual, but its wet, obviously. She has her hands in a towel closet, her nipples are perfect, their hard.

Her eyes are focused, and then she freezes, when she catches sight of them. Edward hadn't blushed in years, but he felt his ears turn hot, red. Envy then screams, like, well, like a girl, like he walked in the girls locker room. But still, he's a man, and he feels his crotch getting excited, he hears the door slam shut.

Julia face turned beat red, Alphonse is standing still, his own face red, he looks like he might faint. "Brother," he talks very slowly, "We are so dead,"

He nodded his head in agreement, "So very dead," he agreed in response, Julia for once seemed to have nothing to say. Envy is obviously not coming out, but they can't just leave can they. He cleaned his throat, face beat red, "We'll clean this mess up, come on Brother," Him and Alphonse lived in a similar house, during the school years.

Envy hid her face in her hands, trying very hard to stop herself from blushing, they had seen her, naked. Three people had, three people she hardly knew, well she's observant, had learned a lot from afar. Burning with embarrassment, she refused to budge falling to her hands and knees. _OHMYGOD!_ Envy thought hiding her hands some more.

_Oh my Fucking God! _She wasn't sure if she even believed in the man upstairs, but still, "Fuck," she muttered under her breath, promptly embarrassed, its one thing to have someone you want to look at you. But it's different, when, that happens, Envy felt it her cheeks were beyond rosy. She felt to no end very dizzy, almost sick.

Moaning a bit, her stomach growled loudly, she hid herself for a while, shivering a bit, she sucked in her breath. They were moving around, in her house, Edward is in her house, he's seen me naked. _Edward Elric dose not want a relationship, all he wants is to Fuck!_ What made him think that it required one?

"Fuck," she spoke the words out loud hitting her head on the door._ Envy is too pathetic! She should stop referring to herself in such a manor, my self, not Envy, _Envy feels the urge to bang her head against the wall.

Eyes closed tight, he knew how he felt about her! How could he look? He hadn't even looked away from her! She could feel his eyes, groping her, wanting to touch? No he hadn't, well of course he had! What man wouldn't want to touch her? Still it did little to comfort her now, she couldn't move, couldn't even think now.

Edward Elric, is in her house, and he has seen her naked. So has Alphonse, she would never be able to look at him the same way. And poor Julia! She never wanted to see another woman naked, how odd would it be, to see someone, like that. Envy groaned, into her hands, why weren't they leaving? More important her stomach hurt.

_Bah!_ Envy slowly slid open the door, peering out into the hallway, things had quieted down a bit. Envy noticed that the blood stains were gone. Her face is still a bit red, she had wrapped the towel around her frame body. To her relief someone had the sense to go and get her pyjamas. Not that she usually wore them, their pink, girly.

But, now she dose not care what they look like, her face reddened. It better have been Julia! Envy thought feverishly, she'd rather have the girl go through her panty drawer, then Edward! Wait they had gone through her stuff? Who said they could do that? More importantly how did they know where everything is?

Okay theirs a lot of condos, that look the same, so she supposed it's not all that surprising. Envy slams the door shut, before pulling on the soft pink garments. Aware that her feet are bear, the Pyjamas completely cover her skin, she looks down at herself grinding her teeth. If anyone, could see her, they'd laugh.

Pink is not something she normally wears, the Pyjamas had come with the house, standard to her measurements. Burring her fingers into her hair, she scrapped at her scalp, trying to calm the pounding beat of her heart.

A knock on the door made her jump, "We ordered Pizza hope you don't mind, sorry about earlier," That's Julia, Envy couldn't help it she lets out a sniff before opening the door. That's not even the worst of it. Envy thought, staring at Julia, she knew she and Edward had a thing going on.

But she appeared uncomfortable, Envy stared at her feet, and flinched, "Um," she didn't have much to say, "Thanks," she said lamely, before shutting the door very slowly behind her. Envy hadn't bothered blow drying her hair.

"Let me help," she ushered her inside the bathroom, they had cleaned that up to, the smell of blood, and ash is just about gone. It's been a while since she had anyone help clean up, "Sit," Envy allows her to boss her around, she's sort of out of it anyways.

Julia undoes her hair, "You'll damage your hair if you don't blow dry it," she informed her opening the first drawer. Inside she finds what she's looking for, the house came with stuff already made. She looks for a plug in, and then promptly turns on the hair dryer.

Which is good in all, but Julia, she saw more as a rival for Edwards affection. At the same time, she couldn't even think of Edward in that way. It's too embarrassing, she feels her face redden some more, she's staring down at her feet. Avoiding looking into the mirror, instead she stares at her nails, clean, and well manicured.

Sometime passes, and after some tugs from the brush her hair is flat down, she prefers it up, "Let me," but she already dose it instantly. It's back up, to the way she likes it. Julia is staring at her, with a rather surprised look on her face. "No fair I wish my hair could do that," she heard the ring of the door bell. Her stomach growled loudly, almost painfully so.

"Thank you," Envy spoke chin tilted away from the mirror, fiddling with her fingers a bit, something she did, when she's well, humiliated, in pain, uneasy, uncertain, or just plain anxious. Anxiety began to fiddle up inside of her, making her, well very nervous.

"You like him don't you? Edward?" that's Julia, Envy looked sadly at the mirror. Her purple eyes locked on Julia. How dare she ask that? For a moment a guarded look appears in her eyes, she stiffens, becoming cold.

Her face paled a bit, her lip quivered, "Yeah, but he dose not want me," she admitted, scornfully. The wetness of the water, made her eyes appear red, as if from crying, her lips are far more enticing, "So you don't have to worry about a thing,"

Envy spoke, it sounded almost as if she had a cold, when she did not move, she continued, it's hardly necessary,"I'd like to be alone right now, so if you wouldn't mind," Julia said nothing but closed the door gently behind her.

Envy had been nice, she hadn't even been mean, or nasty. She slid to the ground, buried her fingers into her face some more. Girl power thing, could only go so far, she sighed, rubbing her hands onto her face. _Pull yourself together!_ Envy ordered, but still she couldn't move.


	5. Chapter 5:Princess

Chapter Five:

_Princess _

Envy wasn't sure how long Edward, Alphonse, and Julia had waited, but none of them had touched any of the food. She observed them, from the door way, Julia has this look on her face, and sits up looking very uncomfortable. Smelling the food, she can hear her stomach grumbling, "So are you excited about the fundraiser," she prompted determined to change the subject.

Apparently this is a sore subject, because Julia flinched, "I don't know, no one has asked me yet." Julia spoke in an rather reserved tone, not looking at Edward. Alphonse isn't looking at her, their eyes are on her television. "Down town in central, theirs been reports of several break in," a woman spoke up loudly.

The room has empty bookshelf, their are no personal items, no photographs, it's easier that way when she has to be relocated. No DVD, CD nothing of the sort, just a bag she can grab in case she's caught, ignoring them, "You can eat if you want to," Envy snapped feeling light headed, a part of her wondered why they are even here.

The living room has soft white flooring, usually she eats in the kitchen, it's not far just five feet from the living room. Kitchen room is a white marble, with an off white kitchen counter, the cupboard is a baby blue colour. Ignoring them, her eyes fall to the outside, she has her own private garden, but she hasn't been taken care of it.

Walking in her pink bunny slippers, she rips open the door to the outside, not glancing in Edward general direction, "MEOW!"kneeling, she looked down at the orange tabby tom, "Why hello," she smiled scooping the cat off the ground.

A very welcome distraction, she never wanted to think or talk about what had happened, thought she could feel a stare at her back. Holding the cat firmly, she smiled a bit, unable to help it, she had always had a thing for cats.

"Meow," the cat opens his mouth, and Envy strokes his back, he's rubbing his face on her, purring loudly. The warmth of the cat, he smells of the outside, plants, herbs, of rain, she strokes the cat, rubbing his back.

"I bet your hungry," She could see Alphonse getting to his feet, "The cat food is under the sink," Alphonse picks up the open bag, and walks outside. His face is flustered, and he pours some of the content in one of the many bowls out side.

"What's his name?" Finally breaking his silence, Edward asked that, and Envy blinked, the cat wiggled out of her arms, and landed on his feet. Purring loudly, he rubs his body on her leg, before taking his time over to the bowl. Some of the rain has filled most of the bowls, Envy is silent for a few moments.

"Why? Dose he need a name?" Envy spoke glancing out into the garden, a tall tree is growing in one corner, she can see the wild plants, growing ragged all over the place. In wild clumps, mostly everything is over grown.

"Of course, Everyone needs a name," That's Alphonse, he's speaking in a curious voice, "Do you by chance feed all the stray cats?" Envy folded her arms over her chest, turning to look at him with a glare on her face.

"Of course not! Just the ones that make a racket outside of my door!" Envy hollered, "Otherwise they don't shut up!" she rolled her eyes, giving him a smirk.

Alphonse frowned, "So you do feed them, then," Envy wasn't sure why but the way he said it, made her feel flustered. Face still a bit red, she can see Julia trying to down her woes in pop, but she's not sure why it's not as if she has a chance.

_But why not? _A small voice whispered to her, _Why don't I have a chance? Theirs nothing wrong with me? _

"Yup," Envy shrugged her shoulders, "Technically Hohenheim is feeding them, he's my sponsor, I don't have any money of my own," her stomach growls a bit louder, she scratches it a bit, making a face. The wind is a bit colder here, her slippers are a little bit soggy.

"I saw the eye drops, to," Alphonse spoke gently, Envy is trying hard to ignore him.

"Shut up, Alphonse," Snapped Envy sounding a bit embarrassed, "I like cats, their not so bad," she rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling uneasy. Rubbing her eyes, she can see Julia and Edward talking about something. But once she looks, the two of them stop talking, and she frowns.

"You do know, that you can go to the fundraiser with Julia," scolded Envy, "I don't need a date," the tom cat has finished eating his food, and some of the other cats had started to show up. A black white cat, with white socks, and a diamond on her head.

He had seen her body, pale, nude, he had seen her, completely naked, face flustered deeply, eyes darting, she sucked in some air. Trying to calm the tightness in her chest, how could they act like nothing happened? Okay they weren't acting like nothing happened, not that she ever, wants to talk about it.

Kneeling over she patted, reaching out with her hand, "Why do you think they need a name for anyways?" Wondered Envy, "It's not as if I can keep them all," she strokes the cat rubbing him behind his ears, scratching, the cat is purring heavily leaning into her hand.

"Well I think you should name him Tom, and this one Sasha," piped Alphonse, sounding in heaven, Sasha is meowing, rubbing at his face, purring loudly. Her yellow eyes looking at him brightly, the more shiest cat, is lingering behind the bushes.

"She's shy, Alphonse," Envy mused, picking up Tom, she buries her face into his fur. The cat meows, and smells the same, he's warm.

"As to why, well I think every living animal, and person deserves a name, it just makes sense to me I suppose." Alphonse has a dreamy smile on his face, "I wish I could bring you home," He hugged the cat, stroking her, before putting her down next to the bowl.

"Come here," Alphonse spoke kneeling, lifting his fingers to the cat, slowly timidly the cat peers out, before walking up to Sasha. The cat stops, and hunches over, and sniffs at Alphonse, Envy looks so surprised.

"That one, never lets me touch her," Envy admitted, petting Tom, he looks up at her and mewls, looking at her with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbles placing Tom down, before returning back with the medicine, "She's hard to catch," but to her surprise the nameless she cat is mewling, "I don't believe it you little Princess," scolded Envy looking at the scene with disbelief.

The cat, is mewling, letting Alphonse rub her on her belly, "It took me an hour the other day to catch her," Envy whinnied, handing him the medicine.

"Awe, she's not shy, just wild, aren't you Princess?" Alphonse stroked Princess chin, rubbing her face all over his fingers. "Awe, she's so sweet," Envy suddenly lost in thought, watched as Alphonse dripped the eye drops in her clouded blue eye.

"I'm impressed you have a way with cats," The trees rustled, loudly above her, she leaned pressing her back on the wall. Suddenly feeling a bit dizzy, Tom slid out of her fingers, dropping to the ground, landing on all fours.

"You should come back inside, you lost a lot of blood, yes even for a Homunculus," Edward babbles, sounding wary. Envy is silent looking off into the trees. He did have a point, that and she did feel a bit queasy, that and Alphonse seemed to have things handled here.

Envy slowly walked back in the room, Edward had placed two slices of Papa Pizza on four plates, she ignored it, turning her attention back to the kitchen. Walking up to it, she reached with her hand, pulling out a cup, she looked it over. She didn't have that many dishes, they hadn't gotten some plastic cups.

Just one cup, she hadn't been expecting anyone, really, turning around she walked over to the refrigerator, before dispensing some ice in the cup. A moment later, she helped herself to some water, "I don't have any other cups," she didn't turn around, Alphonse is laughing outside, at least someone is having some fun.

She sipped at the water, drinking it down, the water is ice cold, draining the glass, she hadn't realized how thirsty she had been. Once the glass is finished, she helped herself to some more liquid, giving up she slips onto the counter, dangling her feet over the edge of it. Not turning to look at Edward, and Julia, "You know you don't have to stay, Edward,"

Edward made a coughing noise, he had been eating some pizza, "You didn't have to clean up the mess, I could have done that myself," Why? Why had he followed her after the 'battle' she knew he isn't interest in a relationship on an emotional level. A part of her wondered why he thought she is? Did she scream virgin or something? 

Perhaps she did stare too much, but the thing is she dose have a thing for him. But it's not as if she's that needy! It's not as if she'd cling to his hand, and follow him around, spare a few glances here and there, and he thinks that she's in love with him?

"It didn't seem right to leave you in, that state,"_ a state?_ Envy let out a laugh shaking her head, clinging at her sides.

"Oh I get it! Well you've done enough so you and your little posy can leave now!" Envy scolded, sliding off the counter. "I'm fine as you can tell," she folded her arms around her chest, ignoring the complaint in her stomach.

She stopped before making a face, "As you can tell I'm fine on my own," a bit steely, she shakes her head. "Well get a move on then,"

Edward opened his mouth, Julia hadn't touched her plate, Alphonse poked his head in from the door. "Right, well," he got to his feet, "Fine," he had his teeth gritted together. Envy let out a laugh, before clinging onto her arms. Face a bit red, she rolled her eyes.

Gritting her teeth together, Alphonse hurries into the room. Tom darts into her house, it's the first time he's been in the house. Racing the cat, slipped up the stairs, dancing up it, after a few moments, Julia got up, not looking at anyone. Walking rather stiffly, it's almost as if she's the one that's been scene nude.

How he looked so deliciously attractive when he blushes, she wanted to run her hands through his hair, kiss his lips. Cringing, her eyes closed for a few moments, now Tom ran off somewhere in her house, "Close the door before anymore of them get in," she snapped, the pizza looks cold, she glances up the stairs.

"You should eat something," That's Edward, he's already standing in the door way, Julia is already outside of the door.

Alphonse closed the door for her, "I'm sorry to Envy," That's Alphonse, Envy says nothing not turning around. Once, Edward, Alphonse and Julia are long gone, bristling, she moved to the pizza, looking down at it and kicked it over. The shuddering, of the desk, it fell on the floor, and she cursed, eyes screwed up with rage.

"Fucking Shit!" She snarled angrily, "Fuck! FUCK!" She yelled, loudly, her anger burning deep within her. Envy didn't care if they heard her, she didn't want them back in her house ever! Eyes screwed up with furry, she clung, her knuckles turning white.

Looking back down at the table, theirs still two slices, of unopened pizza, she picked it up, marched over to the counter. Before she shoved it inside of the microwave, before turning it on, eyes closed shut, she buried her face in her hands. Edward Elric, had been in her house, and he had seen her naked, what worse is Julia and Alphonse!


	6. Chapter 6: Nameless

Chapter Six:

"Edward," Julia huffed into his ear, pushing him hard on the wall, her hands touching his, eyes burring into his neck. Her orange hair brushing on his face, her lips pressing on his throat, "You don't have to take her," Edward has his teeth gritted, his hand on Julia back. _Dammit it Julia not you too._

He knew that she had said so enough, he can taste the pizza in his mouth, licking his lips, he sighed, "Julia stop," he touched her lightly on the arm. Holding her at an arms length, "I'm not taking her, it's my Father that asked her,"

Julia froze, a look of disappointment on her face, "You know, it's not right for you to string people along, Edward," she scolded at him, looking up at him. Edward pressed his mouth on her, feeling the heat of her body. Rubbing her back, he held her close, burring his face into her hair, she smelt so good, for the taking.

His room has a pale white walls, and is covered in posters, and pictures of his family. The clothing is thrown in his wicker basket, his computer jammed in one corner. Dressers thrown on the back wall, his room smells of cleaner. One of the maids must have wiped it clean when he had been gone.

"I'm not stringing any one along, Julia," Edward scolded, "You do know that since Winery, I haven't wanted a relationship," Julia flinched and hits him lightly on the arm, playfully, shes looking at him thoughtfully.

"Not me you idiot" she scolded, "Now that I think about it, perhaps I was only jealous earlier," Jealous? Edward gave her a nervous grin, it's hard to keep himself from getting excited. "Thought I wasn't talking about me," she repeated the last bit slowly. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"Really?" Edward mused sitting on his bed, she's standing looking him over with amusement on his face. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, she looked sweet, tasty, for the taking, but he could tell things weren't going to go his way.

"Well a part of me, felt like you were hooking up with Envy right after you know, it felt kind of," she shrugged her shoulders, "But since your not," she rolled her eyes, "It made me think, that I do think your hot, but your way too dramatic for any kind of relationship," laughed Julia, she looked at him before approaching him.

"And as for me, being in a relationship dose sound like a chore," Julia admitted, looking at him, with a soft smile on her face. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his mouth, breathing in his scent, her lips are warm, soft, and firm. "But it's not a bad thing either," she whispered into his skin.

Edward knitted his eyes together, somewhat feeling confused, "I am not dramatic," he spoke through gritted teeth, "I never thought I'd see Envy naked," she had a nice body, his eyes had fallen onto her public hairs, he had seen her breasts, it had only been for a few seconds. Julia scowled hitting him hard on the arm, rolling her eyes.

"I knew what you were just thinking about, and I think that today is the last time," she purred, kissing him lightly on the face. "That, we," she stopped smelling in his scent, "Have private fun together," she winked at him before hugging him around the waist. "So, good bye Edward Elric," she kissed him once more on the lips.

Hard, soft, she leaned into him, making him moan into the kiss, it's over quickly, she winks at him before walking to the door, "Oh and what makes you think Envy wants a relationship with you anyways? Envy dose not seem like the type," with that she slipped out the door closing it behind her.

_Dammit!_ Julia had left him hard, she knew what kind of effect she had on his body_. Fuck,_ Edward told himself. His hand slipping in between his pants, he's throbbing hard, groaning he clutches his teeth together, face flustered.

_Him! Resorted to this?_ Envy is different, she's not like the other girls, not even with Winery. He hadn't known any of the other girls, to look at the way she did. Even if Julia did say that, he knew he'd cause more harm then anything else. Thinking of the curve of Envy body, the hardness of her nipples, the softness of her skin.

_Don't think about that! It's just wrong, and awkward,_ but still he's a male, and a juvenile male at that, it's hard not to.

Edward let out a moan, as he jerked himself off, gritting his teeth together, he sighed, moaning a bit, he closed his eyes tightly. The girl is beautiful, he supposed he'd be good as anyone in bed, but she just screamed don't touch me. _I'm a virgin_, her eyes screamed _I love you, _and to him it made no sense, he didn't know her.

But he also knew that she, hadn't exactly tried anything, not even a conversation. Rubbing his face with his free hand, he knew he should feel flattered. But it only made him feel uncomfortable, grinding his teeth together he sighed, resting his head on the back of his bed. Rubbing his full length, he felt himself relax, a bit.

Fuck! Now he needed to find a new girl he could have fun with! Otherwise he'd be forced to get himself off, and that wasn't good enough. Julia had left during! How embarrassing, Edward rolled his eyes, the good thing about not living with your parents. _Is they can't catch you with a girl, or jerking off,_ which is something he usually dose not have to worry about.

"So your Envy Emeritus," A elderly man is looking at her, he's not exactly an old goat, but he's no spring buck. It had been a few days since she had bother showing up to school. Sitting with her black and green shirt, she leaned into the chair. Arms rubbing the chair, it's made out of a dark black leather. She's wearing a short black skirt that comes up to her knees. Wearing black stockings, and green shoes.

"Yes," Envy voice is clipped, she's looking him over, the man has the air of someone important, he's sitting behind a desk. She had been summoned to this room yesterday, but had politely declined, telling them she's not feeling well.

But she hadn't been brought to Wrath Bradley usual office. She knew him from his dark hair, and yes from talking to him a long time ago. It had been a few months, okay several months since she had seen the 'King'.

"I'd like to thank you for protecting my son," Oh so that's who he is, she looked for a name, on the desk but saw none. It's obviously by all the markings on his military uniform that he's important. So he wears his suit even when he's at home. _So he must be way too dedicated_, Envy thought amused.

_He'd be good at cards, _the thought amused her, a bit of a smile slipped onto her face. She couldn't read the man, he didn't talk in a happy voice. But he smiled at her all the same, it's hard for her to make sense of him.

A look of smugness twitched on her lip, "Usually he needs no help," she looked him up and down, he had a nice view. She could see the outside, the sun had decided to show it self the last few days. The outside itself is decorated in wide amazing statues. Twice as big as she is tall, it amuses her to no end.

The entire house is decorated, every inch of it, impressive, screamed beyond wealthy, probably one of the most wealthy estates in all of Amestris. They had gold coming out the ying yang, probably gold plated toilets to.

"Your attendance is poor, but your marks are very impressive."Still he spoke in a neutral voice, not giving anything away. It must be very humiliating to have your heir, being showed up by someone else, especially a female.

"Yeah well, It'll probably stay that way," she spoke cheekily, scratching her neck a bit, Wrath nodded his head in agreement. Not sure if she's pushing his buttons or not, it's like Fucking unbelievable, not even a vein twitch.

"That's too bad, are you going to the fundraiser?" Envy flinched, a scowl finding it's way to her face. Slumping one hand on her chin, shes suddenly lost in thought, a small pout on her face. That's the last thing she wanted to think about! Pursing her lips, a sour look grew on her face.

"Well if you must know, I had been invited by Hohenheim, he kind of put me on the spot," Envy scolded, _whoops, didn't mean to say that_, "Oh not for Hohenheim, but for his son Edward," She babbled, chatting away like an idiot. Not sure why, but she feels as if she can trust him.

Wrath is nodding his head with a look of understanding to her utter horror, she can't stop now, that she's blurted it out.

"But I don't think I have a date anymore,"She's basically chatting now, Edward had more then one shown his distaste at taking her,"So I don't think I'm going, it's kind of a bit of a mess, and it's not as if I have anything picked out."

_What am I doing? Talking to him like he's my best buddy!_ What am I doing here again? There is something off about him thought. What it is, she cannot put her finger on it, resiting the urge to cut her tong out, she kept babbling.

"Not that it's important, it's mandatory Hohenheim said it was, but, yeah not that you need to know that," she's a rush, and she wonders if he caught any of the things she just said. Suddenly at a rush, he didn't need to know all that.

Wrath is giving her a long thoughtful look, "I have a solution for your problem," he gives her a smile, and she blinks. It's hard to tell if he's being genuine or not, "I know just the person to help you out!" Laughed Wrath standing up, "Come on lets get going,"

"Oh it's not necessary, it's just – he gave her a warm smile, and Envy opened her mouth to protest. But she glances at Mustang, "Oh I insist, come on now, it's the least I can do for you," What? This is him, the Homunculus had been in many battles. Not that she cared, still it might not hurt to make herself dazzling, so she could show Edward.

_Just what he's missing! That sneaky Bastard! With that ass of his, that nice soft skin!_ Still she'd be fine without him. Envy knew that she has the hots for him, but their are plenty of fish in the sea. It's not as if she couldn't live without him.

No! What an idiot! What an idiot she is! It can't be, she can't actually care about the human brat could she? So what if she admired his skin, his looks, that's all it is right? That's all it is, it has to be that! She couldn't, would not admit it.

_They better not breath a word to what they saw to anybody, otherwise I'll have to murder them._ Biting her nails at the thought, she sat up a bit straighter. Trying to calm the beating in her heart, just remembering it made her sick.

Ignoring his arm, she got to her feet, "Ah well, I suppose it wouldn't be to bad to rub it in his face," Grinned Envy, wondering what he had in mind. "I hope it's not anything too radical," she mumbled the thought, making a face.

"Well that depends on what Lust, has planned." Lust? She had heard about Lust! One of the most 'admired' girls at schools. Always looking gorgeous, standing out, not like her, she had all 'commoners' clothing.

Envy did not like the sound of that, "You live alone don't you?" That's Wrath, so he had looked up her file after all.

"Yup," big fucking hairy dodo! Everyone looked each other up at some point, theirs even a class just for that. The walls are decorated in marble, she thought she can even see diamond sparkling around the top of the ceiling. Everything is grand, and marvellous made. The walls are decorated with a gold finishing, and their are plants taller, and more exotic, then she's ever seen.

The entire house smells like, well nothing, she follows Wrath in silence, already looking for the exit points. Thought, she could create her own escape if she needed to, folding her hands behind her head, she felt herself calm down a bit. She can hear the birds out side of the room, chirping in the court yard.

She can see it from where they are standing, a giant fountain, the fence from here, see the amazing shrubs, and all that stuff. A fish is pissing, no spitting water out of it's mouth, theirs a small child sitting in front of it. A maid is present, waiting at the side lines, she can hear some giggling, but Wrath dose not glance in the direction.

Following, one loud step after the other, "Your house is bigger then the school," she noted, Wrath laughed a bit, a rather too happy smile on his face.

"Why yes of course," he came to a stop, to a pair of double doors, "That's the dinning hall, I expect you to stay for supper," Envy blinked and stopped short of him.

"Welcome back sir," A maid came huffing, stopping just in front of him.

"Wrath put that down this instant!" She could hear a maid shouting, a boy came running out from behind a door. He has long spiky black hair, and is laughing, he's carrying a sword in his hand, it's nearly as long as he is tall.

A maid is chasing after him, her hair in a bun, face flustered, she lets out an peep, as he makes a swing at an unfortunate vase, it knocks over and wobbles, Envy arm lunges out, growing into a giant fist, she catches it, grabbing a hold of it, with ease. Wrath stops what he's doing, a smug grin on his face, Envy is looking at him curious.

If she didn't know better, she'd say she'd be looking at herself. Wrath freezes, and turns to look at her up and down. The two of them have the same colour of eyes, similar pale skin, okay the exact same colour, he has a broad grin, and is wearing a black shirt, with grey pants.

"DAD!" he grins, giving his Father a wide smirk. Wrath Senior grins back before hugging his son tightly, its kind of odd now that she thinks about it. Wrath, Envy, Wrath, she suddenly feels a bit uneasy. The two of them, have the same shade of purple, in their eyes. A lump forms in her throat, she feels herself tense.

No, it couldn't be could it? _This is Wrath junior? _"You know I told you, these swords are not a toy," Wrath spoke amused, picking the weapon out of the boys hand.

"I know that," Wrath retorted, "But it's fun because people chase me, its a bit boring with only Pride," Scolded Wrath, "He never likes to play with me," he sniffed, Envy blinked and tilted her head to one side, watching with wary eyes.

_No, I'm just reading too much into it,_ looking away, she found herself 'admiring' the decor, "Whose you brought home with you?" Demanded Wrath pulling on his Father sleeve, he looks tall, but he could be nine or twelve at the most.

All the same, its a bit too much, the two of them look so much alike, "I'm Envy kid," Envy retorted, looking him over. At the word Kid, Wrath folded his arms over his chest, and made a face.

"My names Wrath, like Dad," Wrath sprouted proudly, "I'm going to be as good as him," beamed Wrath grinning at her.

Envy gave him a flat stare, "Really?" she retorted, looking him up and down, "Perhaps," Wrath fumed, for a few moments.

"I'll show you!" Wrath shouted lunging at her, he suddenly swung a fist. Envy moved, sliding well out of the way. It's like moving past a slow, moving, loud, zombie, it took no effort at all. She's standing next to the maid, whose face is flustered.

"Wrath it's not nice to attack guests," scolded Wrath Senor, still he made a grab for her again, shoving his fist in the air. Envy slid to the side, making herself a smaller target, she snatched his wrist out of thin air.

"Enough," holding it in place, Wrath huffed, lifting his other free hand he made a grab at her, but she grabbed a hold of his other one. Making a face, he shoved his hands up in the air, "Let go, let go!" he shouted in a panic, Envy let go of his wrists imminently.

Watching the boy making several faces, "Ewe, ewe!" He whinnied, dancing around as if she had spat in his hands.

"Wrath dose not like touching things, we thought he might be autistic at first, but well," Wrath Senior shrugged his broad shoulders. Envy met his eyes, eye to eye, but still he gave nothing away. If this boy happens to be who she thought he might be, well then, she'd keep her big mouth shut.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bradley House

Chapter Seven:

_The Bradley House_

_Thank the Gods! They finally managed to ditch Wrath! What a Fucking Brat!_ Thought he knew everything! Grumbling a bit, she had walked mostly in silence, one eye looking at Wrath from time to time. The pictures of there decedents lined the wall, most of them had the same colour, in their eyes. One of the trade marks of being a homunculus she supposed.

Thought King Bradley eyes are darker, once Wrath junior had wondered off, "He's quite a talker isn't he," He had been trying to inform them, that its a high probability that unicorns do exist, and that they do in fact do eat rainbows, and their urine can heal anybody.

Envy isn't sure if she'd rather die then be healed, but thankfully she dose not have to worry about that, _if I hear another goddam story about a unicorn, my heads going to explode._ "Sorry about that lately Wrath gotten into a new fad," she wondered if he's gay, rolling her eyes she found herself outside of a door.

It looked like the last twenty doors, but the handle looked slightly worn down a bit. Bradley knocked on the door, banging his knuckle on it. "Hello, my sins," Sins, she hated that word, Since when is she a physical sin? Rolling her eyes she slid out of the way, but it's clear that they see her.

Greed is sitting on a couch, a remote in one hand, laying on him is Winery, she looks content, but straightens up at the sight of Bradley. Face a little bit pink, her hair is down like usual, she's wearing a blue jacket, with a white top, and is wearing a blue skirt. Kind of like her outfit, well she suppose she had seen that one in the store.

Envy is silent, "Hey Dad," Greed grins, smirking at him, their watching a romance movie. But they aren't alone in the room, thank god! She did not want to think about what the two of them did when they were alone. Now Winery is the girl that screams Catholic, and virgin, just look at her!

Behind him is the hottest girl in school, no one can compare honestly, Lust is born just to turn men on, she has the biggest boobs she has even seen. Wearing a slimming black dress, her hips are wide, perfect, she has slender, pale skin like her own. And is wearing slender gloves, she's writing something down on her papers.

Envy had finished her report a day ago, written it early in the morning. Staying in the corner she looked about the room, the room it self looks like an apartment. Kind of like the one she has, only everything is magnified. Instead of pale marble flooring, it has what looks to be a solid gold wood, a fire place, a hot tub and a pool outside, she can see a barbeque.

"Thank you for helping Greed," That's Winery she smile at her, but she notices that Greed and Winery are no longer touching. Greed is frowning at that, but he has a smirk on his face, Winery gives her a rather flustered smile.

Envy looked at Bradley, "Oh Lust, Envy going to the Fundraiser to, and since your so fashion inclined, I thought you might help her out," Envy made a face, and opened her mouth to protest loudly, but he's already out the door.

"Darn Adults, and their interfering, you think they might have a club, what do they do meet every Wednesday?" Envy scolded, folding her arms over her chest with a scowl.

"I know what you mean! Last week my Mother hinted, that I buy condoms- started Greed, at the word, Winery face turned beat red and she gave Greed a glare. "As if I would need a new box, I'm always prepared," he wiggled his eyebrows, and kissed Winery on the cheek.

"Not when I'm working," Lust scowled, not looking up from her papers,Winery face went beat red.

"Greed," Winery growled, smacking him playfully in the arm, Greed chuckled a bit, but leaned on Winery, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at her, playing with her hair a bit. Still lingering by the door way, it's not every day she gets invited to such a big house.

"Wow you really are loaded," Envy mused, "I thought the school, itself is over the top but this place is," Lust looked up at her sharply giving her an amused smile.

"Loaded? That's generous, were probably richer then Amestris itself," laughed Lust, "I'm just trying to figure out what to use for the last paragraph," Envy slipped past the sofa, and made her way over to where Lust sitting on the counter.

"You could use the Ishvalan war, or the skirmish with Drachma, the one that happened three years ago," Envy suggested sliding onto the counter, her long legs dangling off the end. Resting on the back of the cupboards she gave her a grin looking down at the papers.

"I don't know much about either," Lust admitted, scratching her teeth.

"Well lucky for you I do, I wrote a paper on both," Envy snickered smugly,"Thought the information you need is on page, 124, and 145, of your text book," she dangled her feet a bit, she loved the weightless feeling it gave her.

"Oh just what we need another know it all!" Groaned Greed, Envy scowled, "Shut up!" Envy retorted rolling her eyes. She didn't care who he was, he is indeed whinny, now she can see the resemblance between him and Wrath.

"Ah Shut up!" Retorted Greed, glaring at her, with a scowl on his face, Winery looks amused.

"Usually you don't let anyone get away with that," Winery mused, giving him a smirk. Greed frowns for a moment.

"Shut up! Win!She saved my life," He retorted, "She can get away with a few things," Envy fell silent at that, Lust had opened her text book to the correct page. Which is good, since she didn't feel like reciting the entire thing out loud. Debate class did enough of that, thought she usually handed in written reports, rather then verbal ones as of late.

Winery snorts, not obviously impressed with his out burst, "I should tell the boys, they'd tease you to no end." Greed made a face, and scolded.

Lust is lost in thought, she's written more of her essay, and is almost finished, after reviewing both pages, she scrambles. Envy watches her, as she writes word after word, once she's finished she rereads it and smiles, "It's perfect," with that she shut her book tight, and she smiled at Envy, "Your a life saver, thanks!" She beams sounding happy.

"Isn't your mark like ninety nine or something?" Groaned Greed, shaking his head, snapping out of his thoughts,Lust scolded.

"Well it's better then having a forty six in gym!" Retorted Lust, Envy looked up sharply that's all?

She couldn't help it, it's a no brainier,"What's the matter you can't perform?" she didn't even have to think, she just opened her mouth, and then let it rip.

"Mr. Marco, has it out for me!" Complained Grin, Envy did not bother trying to hide a snicker. "Shut up! Not that way you idiots," Still it all sounded a bit raunchy. But then again when you had four hormonal grazed lunatics your bound to get a little bit flirty.

"Oh for good reason, remember that prank you played on harbour day! It took him a week to wash out the pink hair dye, he had to bleach his hair!"Envy cackled, remembering the look on Doctor Marco face, people had nick named him the pink flamingo.

"And the time you changed the clock so we could get out ten minuets out early, for a week," Lust smiled, looking at him with the look.

"Hey you have no proof," Greed grinned, thought he has that look of someone who is caught.

"Everyone knows it's you," Envy piped in, "The only reason why you don't have zero present is because of Wrath," chuckled Envy clinging to her side. Greed makes a face, and gets up from his chair a look of anger in his eyes.

"Shut up at least I don't look like a palm tree," Envy blinked, and gave him a flat stare before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh! I do don't I?" She chuckled, laughing she's can hear Greed giving her a flat stare.

"Greed," That's Winery she's laughing to, not as timid as she had first thought, "Stop being such a grouchy bear." Greed licked his lips, and Envy rolled her eyes. Lust made a face, and made kissing noises.

Winery face went beat red, and Envy smirked, "Oh I guess were the third and fourth wheel," Envy mused, "I can take a hint, you two need some sexy time," at the word sexy, Winery ears went beat red, and Greed had a look on his face.

Lust shook her head, "Their taking things slow," she mused, "Thought I've been thinking you'd look really good in green or black, but that's the obvious choices," she looked Envy up and down, "What kind of Visa do you got?"

Envy withdrew a gold card, and Lust gave her a flabbergasted look, "What do you need my help for! With that you can hire a whole team, and they can make your own clothing just for you," Envy blinked and leaned back.

"But its not my money is it?" she argued, "I haven't used it that much," Envy admitted, "Just for food, rent, and, school supplies."

"Wow your sponsor must be as loaded as we are, who is it?" Wondered Lust curiously, Envy frowned opening her mouth to respond.

"Lust," That's Greed, "Perhaps you shouldn't ask that," he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know why Father brought you to Lust, you could have paid for an entire team of your own." Envy wondered if she should get going.

"If you want me to leave, you can just ask- No don't leave me behind with the two leeches," Begged Lust grabbing a hold of her arm. "Please let me design your outfit!PLEASE!" She begged with huge eyes, "Sloth never lets me,"

"Hey how dare you call my perfect girlfriend a leech!" yelled Greed furiously, he had picked up a plate of chips, and had brought them over to Winery.

"Well if you insist, why not," Envy smiled, "thought I can do my hair instantly," She transformed it into a bun, and Lust had her mouth open.

"No fair! It would take me an hour to do that," Lust pouted, and Envy let out a chuckle.

"Well admittedly I can do the same with clothes, but," she stopped pausing, "If I get too injured, they disappear, because their mostly working on my healing," At the mention of disappearing clothes, she can hear Winery whack Greed in the arm.

"Well that will make things easier, I can get you to transform into any outfit I can come up with, that way well know if they'll fit you, then we can make them," Lust smiled at her, "You'd be a life saver are you sure you don't want a career in fashion?" Lust eyes are shinning, and she looks as if she's seeing stars.

"If I had your powers, who knows what," she purred a thousand ideas crossing her mind, Envy looks amused.

"I can turn into anybody, or any animal to," Envy admitted, Lust looked up shortly. And Envy realized her mistake, "Shit, that's classified, whoops," She hadn't meant to say it, _oh shit, she's so dead! FUCK!_ Lust is letting out a fit of giggles.

"Our Dad isn't just a principle, we all have clearance, if you knew half the things we did it would make your toes curl," Still what about the Winery girl? She knew now didn't she? 

"Shit," Envy puffed, this isn't a good thing.

"Calm down no one will find out about it,"That's Lust, she has a serious tone to her voice, still she's sweating bullets now. Envy felt her heart pound in her chest, this isn't good, not one bit.

"I think I should leave- Nonsense," Lust reached for her hand, and Envy paused looking at her, "There are people after me, and they work for the military," That seems to shut Lust up for a few moments, "They want to use my power," Lust rose her hands, and they turned into six inch blades, as quick as she could transform.

Did she have powers like hers, "It's only my hands, but I have it all too, superhuman strength, healing," Envy can hear her speak as if listing off a grocery list, but it's still not the same. She did not have a rich Daddy with public influences.

"Your not the only one with 'gifts', you saw Greed didn't you?" Lust retorted, "We won't tell anyone, promise," She fell silent, did they not just understand what she had just said? People in their own Military are after her.

Lust sounded very determined, but Bradley already knew about her skill set,"Besides theirs no way I'm letting you leave, without at least getting your measurements," Measurements? Well she could be any height but admittedly she's most comfortable at this one.

"Don't worry I won't say anything," That's Winery she has a smile on her face, leaning into Greed. Still she should probably tell one of the higher ups, about her slip up. Not that she wants to get Winery, Greed, or Lust in quarantine. Biting her lip, she looks down at her hand, none of them ask who. Perhaps their too smart too.

Or just use to keeping their traps shut, all the same she follows Lust up the stairs. "Greetings, I'm Lyra Rial," A young maid greeted, Envy wondered if its normal for them to wait for them to come up stairs. But the young maid had appeared to have been picking up cloth.

She had dark hair, and wore the same uniform, she spoke slowly, Envy looked around nervously, she didn't like how their was no windows in the room. Not even a bed, just a few dressers lined on the wall. Her heart started to pound a bit, and she moved to the centre of the room. Envy didn't like this room, she felt a lump form in her throat.

"Is something wrong Envy?" That's Lust, Envy folds her hand nervously in front of her, sitting on the stool.

"No, lets get this over with," Still Lust didn't appear all that convincing, staring at the mirror, Lust looked over at Lyra.

With that Lust began to measure her, bust, waist, her height, that sort of thing, Lust scribbled it down on one of the books. "Their better not be a lot of Fucking poof," scolded Envy, Lust shook her head letting out a chuckle.

"Don't worry I won't fail you," She gave her a wink before looking her up and down, "Thought dose it have to be green or black? I think I might want to try some other colours," Still Envy feels rather trapped, a bit of sweat clung to the back of her neck.

"It's bloody warm in here," Envy mumbled, feeling some what nauseous.

Lust blinked looking a bit puzzled, "Well, I didn't think so, are you sure your alright Envy?" That's Lust she's walked up from behind her. Envy adjusts herself, sliding off the stool, "You did get injured the day before," The dressers are looming above her, towering over her, she feels it getting even warmer, she tenses.

Envy knew she didn't have to tell her that she's a Homunculus, because Lust well she's one to. Running a hand through her hair, her forehead is a bit warm. "Perhaps some tea?" Lyra suggested, looking up at them with a small smile.

Shaking her head, she got up quickly walking to the door, "I'll be going now," her legs did not shake, but the room suddenly felt a bit smaller. Hands wrapping around the handle, she yanked it open, a bit of relief sank through her, once she got out of the room, she shot standing in the hall way.

"Right, well it's nice talking with you," Still Envy dose not glance over her shoulder, once she reaches the door, she can see Winery, Greed. _Don't be weird, don't be weird,_ Envy thought trying to calm the pounding in her heart.

Envy lingers, at the door way, glancing over her shoulder, "Right, see you some other time," Dammit! Envy cursed, not again! Nervously she waved a bit, before scampering out the door. She can feel Lyra purple eyes looking at her. Envy couldn't sense that she's a Homunculus, she wasn't sure why but she practically ran the rest of the way out of their estate.


	8. Chapter 8: Crossing The Line

Chapter Eight:

_Crossing The Line _

The reason that Envy did not get phone numbers, is for once simple reason, she dose not own a phone. Second is because, she'd rather talk to people in person, third she had no idea how to use a phone. Stopping she found herself underneath some trees, Damn the Bradley really did have a big house. By the time she's found her way to the iron gates they are closed.

Standing just outside them she frowned, she could transform into a bird, but that would mean leaving her clothes behind. Outside of the gate, are rows and rows of trees, it would take her forever to get home at that rate. Still she felt hot, could feel a sickening feeling in her stomach, her heart beat pounded firmly in her chest.

She felt as if she's being trapped, stuck, she shivered, flinching her hands slipping into her new bag, how on earth did anyone leave? The wind stuck at her skin, its a lot colder outside, she had her head bowed catching her breath. A moment later she could hear the door opening to her surprise, then she saw it a camera.

"Oh Thanks," She spoke softly, that's when she heard something a car driving down the road. Pausing, she tensed, moving well out of the way she waited. A black limo drove past, but as it did so it slowed down, one of the windows opened.

"Need a ride?" To her surprise it's Hohenheim, he's smiling at her, standing up straight she gave him a hard long look.

"Where you waiting for me?" Perhaps she's in more trouble then she initially thought, still she's not exactly scared of Hohenheim. It would probably be a two hour walk home, she could cut it in half if she few home. But then she'd have to leave her things behind, shrugging her shoulders she walked up to the door, before opening it.

Hohenheim is sitting in one corner, sipping on some whine, "Bradley informed me of what happened,"

Theirs no need to inform the police of a kidnapping, an entire seat separates the two of them. That and it's Edward Dad, and she knew he's genuine. She finds herself relaxing, helping herself to some peanuts. After sometime, she eats some of the nuts, chewing happily.

They are salty, good, but she knew theirs something that he wants to talk about. Otherwise he wouldn't be here.

"Bradley probably wants to sponsor you now," Chuckled Hohenheim, "He probably wants to gain your favour for the fights," Envy knows what he's talking about.

At the end of the year they would fight with Phoenix, showing the skills that the Military academy had given both of them. It's suppose to be a friendly competition, so far their has been no fatalities, but sever injuries do often occur. "I have no intention of swapping Sponsors, or going let alone entering any fights."

"It's all in good fun," laughed Hohenheim, "I was a bit surprised when he called me, I wonder why is it that you don't have a phone?" He's talking smoothly but Envy scolded, rolling her eyes she had been asked that many times. But when he asked, she didn't resist letting out a mock laugh.

"Do not play dumb with me, Hohenheim of light," Spat Envy, her voice shaking with anger, "You know all about what happened don't you? It's why you have such a big interest in me, isn't it?" Dam him! The Elric are a rather cunning bunch, manipulating her however they want to.

Who do they think they are dealing with? "I know somethings, I've heard some whispers," Admitted Hohenheim scratching his chin, "I know that, you've been hurt, many times, and are struggling with the pain," He's wearing a red tuxedo like usual, with a green tie, he's smiling at her, carrying a file in his hands.

"Shut up! As if a human could understand the pain I went through!" Envy shouted at him loudly, "As if you know what it's like!" She screamed at him with rage, the driver slowed down at the shouting, they had stopped but they stopped too soon_. They are not at her home, _Envy arms are shaking.

"Envy you need some help, so I arranged for a psychologist to help you with your problems," Who dose he think he is? Did he think he owned her, what the fuck? She's not mental! _Theirs nothing wrong with me!_

"_I informed the school, of your current mental states, along with giving them your file," _Its like someone has thrown her in the limelight. The very thing she had been dreading, the next thing they'd be locking her up.

_She would never forgive him! This Fucking Bastard! It's all his fault! What a BASTARD!_ How could he do this to her?

"Is that why you invited me to the fundraiser for! You thought you could use your son to get to me!" Envy voice is shaking with rage, What the fuck? What kind of parent would use his child this way? Furry burned in her eyes. He's a Fucking Bastard! She should shove that paper down his throat!

"Envy please, I'm not trying to fight with you," Still her face is red with anger, she grabs a hold of the door and yanks it off.

She heard the cracks of something breaking, "SHUT UP! You Bastard!" Envy bellowed at him, throwing the door hard, onto the street.

The sound of metal hitting the pavement, crushing into the street, it's dark outside by this time. The clouds gathering in the distance, but the battle has already started.

"I don't want anything from you! And I don't need your help! Who said you could do that?"Envy can't even look at him, she's about to bloody murder him, slipping out the door, "BASTARD!" Envy bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Envy calm down! I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke nervously, all the same he's opening his side of the door. "Just wait a minuet-

_Fucking Bastard! _She'd never, forgive him how could he say those things? How could he tell people, give out her personal information! Envy had trusted him, "I trusted you! You Bastard!" Envy loosing it , "Your a jerk! How could you do that?" Envy huffed, loosing her temper she kicked at the nearest thing which happened to be the vehicle.

The air is cool, but it dose little to calm the spilling volcano, it's leaking from her mouth, hot, heavy, wild, and most definitely unstoppable.

It dented, the tire went flat, Envy cursed, rounding on him, she's walking to him, fists rose, he's backing away, mouth open, "I'm just trying to help," He's speaking, but her eyes are burning with rage, Hohenheim, lifting his arms in defence. Envy went rigid, and raises her fists, and clocks Hohenheim in the face.

Smack, the sound of flesh hitting skin, bouncing off, it radiates through her bone, but the pain is already fading. The world shakes all around her, the sound of the car, she can hear some doors opening, some running of feet. But she dose not care if Wrath shows up demanding that she stopped, no way in hell is she going to do that!

"Stay away from me! You Liar!" What a sneaking cunning Bastard, he wanted the same things that Bradley did. He's just making Bradley to appear the perpetrator rather then himself! Envy can read in between the lines just fine!

Hohenheim moans, "Wow you hit like a truck!" he complained his glasses knocked off his idiot face, he's landed on the grass, _he should have landed on his fucking Head!_ Envy scolds, and aims a kick at him. But he's scrambling out of the way, "Now, now no need for violence," he didn't sound very happy at the sound of fighting her. "Please would you just listen," he stammered.

Envy stomps hard on the ground, and she can hear his driver getting out of the car, Fuming with anger she can hear some people coming to their fight. Rather then running away from it, "SHUT UP! You don't think I know when I'm being played?" Envy yelled at him, basically spitting in his face.

"You thought you could use the crush on Edward, to your advantage did you?" She's loosing it, "I'm not your toy! I'm not you weapon!" She shrieks at him, loosing her temper, she lunges at him and punches at him. Hohenheim is faster then he looks and manages to dodge, her first three punches.

But she kicks him hard knocking into the ground, "Fucking Bastard! You think you could trick me!?" She shrieks at him loosing it, she wondered if he heard any of the words she said. "Fuck you! ASS HOLE!" Some people gasp behind her, Hohenheim isn't honestly putting up a fight.

She kicks him hard in the stomach, rendering him speechless, he's clinging at his stomach, but blocks her second kick with a golden barrier. Gritting her teeth, she feels her leg, being stuck in mid air, she yanks it back. Fuming, he dare used Alchemy on her?

"I thought you were taking me home!" Envy shouting up the street, a car drives past, Hohenheim face is swelling a bit now. His face is flustered, and Envy is losing control, it's exploding time, she's slashing punching at him, he's dancing out of the way. Bending, shrinking, she's slashing at him, relentlessly.

Envy dose not care, she dose not care who sees! Everyone should know what a Fucking jerk this man is!

"Wait a minuet please stop, this is a misunderstanding," a misunderstand? Envy lost it then, and lashed out at him, swinging her fists, he slipped out of the way like a fish. Sliding, and retreating, but he made no move to fight back.

"I was just trying to help that's all!"That is the wrong thing to say, he's crossed, no destroyed the line. No way! She's giving him a chance. A dark look appeared on her face, she swings her arms in a wild jester giving him the finger.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You Fucking Bastard!" Envy shrieks at the top of her lungs, lashing out at him, she can hear some shouting. Beating him, she shoved her fist, knocking him to the ground, somehow he's still holding onto her file. Smack, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, blood spilt onto her wrist.

Thud! Her fists slams hard onto the barrier, pushing her back, she refuses to let go of the papers, clinging it with her. How he looks like Edward, but that's just it he's not Edward, not Edward, she dose not care if shes mooning after his son.

"YOU BASTARD!" She's screaming with frustration loosing her voice, she's panting heavily, from exhaustion. Her entire body shuddering, limping a bit, she cringes, flinching teeth clung together, gritting at him, "FUCK YOU!" She kicked him hard, "Who said you could do that!? I don't need anything from you!"

He can't talk, because she's punching him but a golden force filed has formed around his head, her punches slam into it, she tries to bury her knuckles into his head. Spitting basically saliva flies out of her mouth, in a wild fit.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? Who said you could go behind my back and give them my file?" She shrieked lashing out at him, grabbing a hold of the papers, shoving her face at him. Looking him in the eyes, with wild, hate filled ones. Hohenheim did the smart thing and didn't bother holding on to them.

But he couldn't look at her, a look of sadness, and pain split across his lips. "Envy I am just trying to help, honest," but she's heard enough, she knows that he's lying.

"How did you get clearance anyways, probably paid them to look the opposite way did you?" she hissed. Hohenheim is opening his mouth to say something, but he's not dumb enough to try and stop her. She rounds on the poor car and slams her foot into it, the entire thing swings over on to it's side.

She's not giving him a chance to defend himself, he dose not deserve it!

Half the fucking block is outside, but she dose not care, Hohenheim is nursing a broken nose. The car man is well out of the way, but he looks like he might faint, and moves Father away out of range. She dose not look at him close enough, arms shaking with frustration, she can see red, she's had enough of this human!

Hohenheim is smart enough to move out of the way, she yanks it from him and holds it to her chest, "This is private, not just back ground information you can give away without my say so, you bribed them didn't you?" she hissed giving him a venomous look. An accusing tone, lingered in her voice, shes shaking trembling.

Finding it hard to stand, tears burn in the corner of her eyes. Envy had been duped again, "You think I'd learn," she muttered crossly, "You think I'd know better by now,"

Hohenheim adjusted his glasses, Envy isn't sure what's being said, "I hate you, you Bastard," Envy hissed venomously, Hohenheim flinches, as if he's heard those words many time. It's too late now, she cannot trust him, will not trust him ever again.

"These were sealed for a reason," Envy spitting venom at him, she kicks at Hohenheim a look of rage on her face, Hohenheim has this look on his face. One that makes her snort, how dare he look so incredibly guilty. "Your going to get me killed," she spoke in a dangerous soft voice. Hunched over, trembling.

_Like a weakling, like a pathetic worm. _

At that he looked shocked,"I'm sorry, I meant what I said before, I didn't mean to cause you distress," Looking at him, recoils from him and gives him a angry stare. Eyes burning with furry, she snarls at him, shivering with furry, _Fuck him and his whole damn family!_

It's like he's the one who hit her, Envy smacks him hard slapping him in the face, face beat red, she should beat the living daylights out of him. How dare he do this? How dare he say those things? As if he could understand what she went to. He's just using her, using his son to get to her.

"Screw you Hohenheim! Your a sneaky son of a Bitch aren't you!?" Envy yelled at him, "You think I'd fall for that nonsense! You just want me to fight for you! It's the same as Bradley! I'm not your toys! I'm not your Fucking War machine!" her voice becomes quieter, he's pushed her too far.

No one is stupid enough to try to stop her, some people are dealing some numbers, probably calling the police or something. Hohenheim has this look of pain on his face, sadness, for a second she's numb, her fists stained with his blood. He's a mess, but she's hardly breathing now, a pain burns in her chest, she huffs, breathing hard.

Holding her arms tighter around it, "You like your games don't you?" She spat, face flustered, "But its a game you will not win, so don't even bother Hohenheim, I don't need your sponsorship," She yanked it out of her pocket before throwing it down on the ground. "I don't need anything from you!" Snarling gritting her teeth with rage.

She had trusted him! Falling for it hook line and sinker! Bradley had been smarter, trying to get her to bond with Lust, Greed, and Winery. It's all a trap to make her let them get their hold, so they could try to pro sway her to join in their game. "I'm not falling for it your little trap!" Envy snarled, "I'm no ones toy! I'm no ones property!"she's trembling with unrestrained rage.

"You son of a Bitch! I'll kill you! I'll rip your arms off and stick them down your throat!" She shouted, furious, she can feel him tugging on her wrist some more, "Who said you could-," her hands are shaking, one wrapped tightly around her papers.

Noticing Edward, and Alphonse standing at the block, that girl and her pet bear is with her, nearly everyone had come out of their houses. But she's not really looking at them, she's too angry, the world shakes all around her.

Breathing heavily, Envy is basically spitting, her chest is heaving from the effort of her shouting match, eyes livid, she can't look away. Fuck, he's trapped her like a spider in his web, all it takes is a finger touch, and she's his, "God Dammit," she cursed, storming into the middle of the street.

"I heard about what happened," Hohenheim spoke up, "During the thunderstorm, I thought, that I could help, that's all, honest," he's calling after her, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line," Envy face becomes utterly wounded, as if he's dealt a low blow, she flinches, no way! How could he say that out loud, face reddened.

_In front of Edward, how could he say it in front of him? He's manipulating me, why dose it matter anyways? Why dose it matter at all? I should be use to this by now, he might as well throw me in front of the bus. _One after the other, the thought spilled out of her mind, how could she have allowed this to happen?

"Shut up!SHUT UP!," She hissed venomously, she screwed up her eyes, suddenly turning away from them. Making a run for it, she wouldn't let him! No way! Every human, they did this to her, they betrayed her. Tears burned in the corner of her eyes, this humiliation at being tricked.

Just like everyone else, just like every other human! He didn't care about her, she had been fine with just looking at him. But now, now she felt a hole find it's way into her heat. Something stung, deep within her, tears dripped, spilling out of her face.

He had left a huge hole, she had risked so much just trusting a single human. Basically running now, she recoiled, her legs trembling. Panting heavily, she's finding it hard to breath, filling a bit light headed again, it's like she's trapped.

Envy did not bother to turn around, to see his face, she could see a car in front of her, and Winery is staring, standing with a rather old looking woman._ Oh that's just great!_ Ignoring her, she storms past them, feel beads of sweat drip down her head.

What did he know about her 'thunder' problem, what the fuck did he know!?Not bothering to look over her shoulder. _What a fucking nut case! He's the Monster! The Bastard! He's the bloody worm!_ Storming she stopped in the middle of the road, making a run for it.


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

Chapter Nine:

_Alone_

Jamming one headphone into her ear, shes sitting at the side of the road, sitting in the moist damp grass. Reminding her of the Fucking weather they are having, she isn't sure how long that she had been running. How long, or even what direction, the truth is, she's hopelessly lost, not that she hasn't left a trail of destruction in her wake.

Slumped, her eyes are closed tightly,_ I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to_, how could she have fallen for the humans trick? This is humiliating, and in front of Edward, _the little pipsqueak! _Flustered she rubbed her face with her hands, _humiliating._

_After everything I've seen, been through, I'm going to cry over this? Well who cares! No one is here to watch!_Things could only get worse from here, without a visa how would she pay for anything? Her stomach grumbled, and she placed her hand over it.

She breathed in deeply, she had been walking for at least an hour or so. Not thinking, just running, she's drenched from the waste down. Grass tickled her, mocking her, grass, it fed so many animals, she had tried, she really did.

Envy had given an effort, tried to open up to humans, tried to make things different. But it always ended up the same way for her. _Fuck you! Fuck the world! Fuck God! Or what ever gods exist! Why should I bother? Why should I give a Fuck?_

Some birds chirped, happily in the trees, she couldn't take it, it's like they are laughing at her, "Shut up!" Envy yelled loudly, the birds ignored her, happily singing their songs. Calling their mates, their family, it isn't fair, why can't she have that? _It's not fair! Not at all! _She had thought Edward Elric had been kind, she had seen it, on several occasions.

"Shut up!" She screamed, yelling into the air, she let out a sob, burying her face into her hands, "Bastards," she hissed feverishly falling to her knees. This is how it always it! Always! The Humans! Anger burned ripping, her open wound, "Wasn't this enough?" Envy whimpered, shaking the papers furiously.

They are sealed, for a reason, the files Bradley had red had been a fake, they had promised her. The Military had promised to keep her true past, a secret, they had promised to keep her file safe. But they had lied, they wanted to manipulate her. Manipulate her into fighting for them, manipulate, a lot of humans liked to do that.

On her hands and knees, she punched the ground hard, the ground held it's own, normally it would have broken, but she hasn't eaten in a while. It seems as if her body has taken a big beaten as of late, her mind weakened, this wound, why isn't their any blood? It feels as if she's dying, again.

Why her? Why can't someone else be the one that's betrayed for once? Why did she have to rely on humans anyways? Her hair brushed at her skin, she grabbed a hold of her papers, "Shut up," she cursed, leaping to her feet. She cringed, at the pain in her stomach, barrelling over a small tree, it grazed her as she walked.

Their are chips of wood scattered all around her, head hanging low, she leaned on the nearest pine, eyes closed tightly. Envy didn't care, she isn't going back! Edward would be happy, he would be glade to be rid of her. _I'm too damaged, _anyways, he's better off with a normal human girl, its not as if it would have worked anyways.

She's the ocean, and he's fire, they just don't mix together. Birds are still singing, still taunting her, she could kill them if she wanted. But she had her fill of death, blood, and violence, enough to fill the entire world. Breathing, _it hurts to breath, _the trees shook, trembling, blurring together. Clinging, she fell to her knees, sinking to the ground.

Substance, she needs substance, needs food, but she just gives up, falling to one side. Closing her eyes, food,_ who cares! Who gives a Fuck anyways!_ Eyes hardly open, she cringes, it wouldn't be too hard for anyone to follow her. Not that a sane human would, not that anyone in their right mind, would come.

Envy held tighter with both hands on the contents of her file, she looked down at it, a part of her wanted to burn it. But she knows it's only a copy, only the child services, are suppose to open it, they are the ones who sent her here in the first place. They knew she's a Homunculus perhaps they thought they'd come together, and sing merrily together.

She did not want to think about the Bradley family, she didn't want to think that Wrath could be her Brother. Didn't want to believe, that it is him, but she knew, she just knew, she had a lot to answer for, but its not as if she could tell him. If she opened that can of worms, then who knows what might happen.

Wrath might not even remember, well she hoped he might not remember, _but that's impossible, _she can still see his terrified eyes. Scorching, begging for her to help, hear his screams, his cries for help, but no, she couldn't help him. He had been so small, maybe six maybe five, maybe even younger, but he had been old enough to speak.

The scientists, had been using them as lab rats, for as long as she could remember, she felt a shudder, touching her left hand. Laying in the wood chips, she glanced at her iPod, 87 percent chance of rain, she could see the weather forecast. A fifty percent of a lightening storm in the next few days.

It's not as if she couldn't move, she's not completely out of energy. She could probably run if she wanted to, but well. Emotionally she's out, numbed it wasn't everyday you learned your Little brother is alive, and your betrayed by the first person you trusted, in a very long time.

Eyes, those terrified eyes still found their way back to her, still haunted her, he had been so small. At that time, she hadn't had a name. The scientist had simply called them Homunculus, they had treated them less then human. She could still smell the odd scent, the sound of the machines, she brought her hands to her face.

Their had been one other, an older homunculus, he had been built like a tank, kind of like a bear, stupid, and always moaned about what a pain, everything was. He had worn a similar outfit like her own, he had even looked a bit alike. But she had been terrified of him, the humans used him to punch iron, break diamonds.

Combing her hair with her hands, she sat up, abruptly, trying to force the fight away from him. She had never seen anything but the same expression, the Homunculus had been nothing more but a slave his whole life. Mr. Big and tall, but still it's kind of odd that all of the Bradley children are named after the seven sins.

Well technically Wrath is named after his Adoptive Father, why isn't their an Envy? Had they known about her all along? Scratching she rubbed at the sweat, trying to calm herself, then theirs Hohenheim, and Edward! She tried not to think about it, but it's all coming back, bitterness, crawled into her chest.

But that can't be true, it just can't be! If they had known about her, then why? Hadn't they- no! She wouldn't think about that! "Stop it," she spoke to herself, it isn't fair, why would they take Wrath and not her?

Jealously? Jealous of her little brother, she had seen the happiness on Wrath face, he hadn't even recognized her. He would have, wouldn't he? Wrath senior, had looked so happy, he couldn't know, Hohenheim had gotten it wrong.

He had to have, he couldn't be right, he just couldn't, then Wrath happiness, it wouldn't exist. Wait, why would his happiness not exist? The King had not wanted her, because he knew about her true forms, he knew how hideous she really is. Hohenheim knew, it wouldn't be long before everyone knew about it, everyone would know.

The Bastard had been trying to help! Sure! He had, she should have known when he had given her the gold Visa. Rubbing her hands, she had thrown it at him, a part of her wished she had kept it. But still the anger grew, feeding her inner monster. Making the green beast, stronger, she stiffened, hands tightening onto her bag.

Just thinking of his name, made her lurch to her feet, she swung a fist at a tree, punching it, breaking in contact, she could see his face. Eyes filled with pity, oh how she hated that, she should rip his intestines open. Murder him, she felt her self move, her chin lift up so she could see the top of the trees. Edward couldn't, wouldn't have a part in it.

She knew him that much, she just knew he had no idea. Still, she found herself stomping, her feet creating rather large craters. Like her usual self, the tree groaned, and split, falling to the ground, it shut up the birds. Causing them to flee, she can hear the sound of the wind getting stronger, the rain dripped slowly.

Drip, it's cold, but it's only one drop, it hit her on the back of the neck. Walking, she could see the trees becoming an entangled mess. Her long legs carried her, she slid into the trees, humans are what cause all of her problems. If a human hadn't decided to use them as lab rats, if a human hadn't ordered it, then neither Wrath or her would have suffered.

What kind of life would they have? It isn't fair, why couldn't she have a life like Lust? Be happy like Greed and Winery? Why didn't she have a family? She needed that, she wanted that, she desired it more then anyone else. But, but, she wouldn't get it, she couldn't have it! Because she's the monster, the freak, the sickly distorted beast.

The Monster you dreamt up in your nightmare, brought into real life, rain drops spill on her cheeks. Wet, damp, her eyes burned, her arms dangled at her side, clinging she hugged herself, breathing deeply._ It's not fair! Why? She hadn't asked, to look like that! To be like this,_ she didn't even know what her original form looked like.

_No, that isn't true._ Her original form is a hideous leach, no a worm, a disgusting worm, wiggling, it's chest, ripped open, ugly grabby, disgusting, slimy looking hands, one cyclops eye, a bright red, pathetic, demented. A monster, no a demon, a mouth, with sharp teeth, wiggling, pathetic, crying for it's Mother.

Being abandoned, _it, yes it,_ she by classification had no gender, no right to claim a human form, but like most of her true form. She is the green Monster, Envy is after all an ugly creature, and that's exactly what she is. Her Mother took one look at her, and had sent her away, away into hell, her Mother had tossed her away.

Garbage, filth, words, human voices spoke to her, she's jogging, running, the rain isn't heavy, it's light. Tears fall, her eyes are huge, like the one, seeing eye, she smacks her feet on the wood chips, she's alone. From the moment she had been born, been abandoned, been cast aside, she had been alone, for so long.

The trail seemed to go on forever, she had been their forever, in the lab, "It shouldn't be able to resist, the cocktail of drugs," A scientist sounded impressed staring at her, shoving his face near her container. Wiggling, a bit, she can feel the restraints around her limbs, a scientist has his hands jammed into arms, that float by themselves.

A second skin, she had thought at the time, but it had just been plastic, but to her, it had been mostly disturbing, terrifying. She had thought they had killed someone, and had been placing their hands inside of the skin, to touch her with them. Envy had sobbed, screamed for hours, "Sick humans," She whimpered, in her higher, pained voice.

"Sick," she screamed, the man reared back looking down at her coldly.

"It talks?" he spoke sounding amused, tapping at the container. It sounded, like a bang, she could hear the vent behind her. Her heart beat, how it had pounded, they had put some heart monitors on her, some on her scalp.

"More like a parrot, you do know that Homunculus are dumb lifeforms," the doctor retorted, his golden tooth illumination by the harsh light. Chimeras snarled in their cages, snapping, hissing, she could hear their cries echoing all around her.

Her feet kept going, tears dripping down her face, she let out a gasp, finding it harder to breath. Thud, her heart beat pounded, burned in her chest. Dumb lifeforms, dumb tiny humans, but she's hardly human, racing past the rows, of never ending trees. She can feel the temperature cooling off, hear the birds chirping.

Their songs becoming more urgent, she's reached a road, she's not drenched, but she's wet enough to cause discomfort. Shivering now, her fingers swell a bit, she just needed to stay calm that's all, numb the memories refuse to let up. Stop it! Stop thinking about it!

But they kept on coming, The sound of the fan, it grew louder, until she's pretty sure it's right behind her. Screaming in her ears, alone, she had been always alone, the wind it blasted her small frame, it hurt, painfully so.

Splash she had stepped into a mud puddle, the wood chips long behind her, murky, the ground here is wetter. The rain has become harder, so she can' see, it hits her shoulders, bounces off her body, she wraps her hands inside of her clothing. Alone is better, then when she isn't, sure it might be fun to have someone to talk to.

To have her Brother, one day the scientists had brought him to her, "Look I brought a gift for you, it's your real brother," the man taunted her, the golden tooth doctor, smiled at her. Lifting her massive head, her dragon like nostrils flare, the mop of head on her monstrous, scalier deformed body. The moans of the lost souls from the red stones, groaned.

Massive, a growl burned in her throat, she towered above the human, blood stained the walls, her tail lifted. The thing is so small, it looks human, more human then herself, "We made him take his true form, this is what a true Homunculus looks like," The man boasted, patting the bald baby on the back of the head.

The faces of elders, children, babies moaned, reached, tried to rip themselves free of her, her subconscious had created them. To match the souls, she had felt, they clawed reached out of her skin. But they cannot escape, they are merged with her permanently, nothing more then energy.

"Thought even the ugly one's have their uses," he placed the tiny human inside of a container, the small Homunculus, let out a cry wailing at the top of his pitiful lungs. Head lowered, she stared at him, feeling the chains pull at her legs. Multiple legs, her tail pushed on the wall, the chains moved with her, watching the human.

Watching her brother, she had watched, watched as they poked, and prodded him. One day they forced red stones down her mouth, she hated that part. Hated having to watch, she had killed over a hundred humans, at the least. So many she had lost count, a growl burned in her throat, Wrath, he became larger, his mop of hair, unlike her, he looked human.

Purple eyes, purple eyes she had stolen, she had stolen his appearance, matched his with her own, created her own human form. Based around her brothers, eyes watching the two of them, had somehow managed to create a bond over time. But the penalty of creating a bond with someone else, the pain of relying on someone else for emotional support.

She had lost it, when she had lost Wrath, when they had taken away her nameless brother, she had wept, went mad with greif. Wrath had been taken away from her, she could still hear his screams, "Sister!" the words burned in her mind, at the time she hadn't been human.

She had considered herself Homunculus, but still she had reached for him, in her monstrous form, he had been the only one to accept her. The way that she is, he reached for her, he smiled at her, he had played with her. Comforted her, the two of them had shared their pain, she had tried, how she had screamed. Bald for hours, for her brother, how she had sobbed.

How she still awoke screaming for him, how the humans had shot her, how she had murdered them, broken their bones. They had killed her, over, and over again, on purpose, she had shifted then, shifted into her human form for the first time. How they had monitored her skills, her powers had grown, she could become anything or anyone.

Blood, it covered her, drenched, spilt from her hands, and how she had enjoyed it, how she had hated humans. They had been her creators, the ones who had given birth to her, they had brought her screaming into the world. The humans had ignored her screams, they did not accept her for what she looks like.

So she had been determined to make her own sea, standing she somehow found herself down the far end of the road. The road went on and on for miles all around her, she can feel the wind pulling at the strands of her hair. A fake, shell, she might as well be an empty container, for her face, isn't really her own.

No, that thing, her true form should be staring back at her. But no, she couldn't do it willingly not since her escape. Drenched to the bone, the water obscures her vision, she can't hear anything but the rain, Wrath, her brother. _Gone, she's alone, always alone, one of a kind, a stain in this world,_ her lips are shaking.

Legs, tremble threaten to give out beneath her, a light like the moon blinds her, she had heard the sound of wheels. Heard the car roll to a stop, still the rain, she just kept walking, she could hear something behind her. "Are you okay? Miss?" Envy did not turn around, how numb she feels.

"No, I'm damaged," the tong touches the roof of her mouth, she can hear the sound of an umbrella. Arms tighten on the book, the bag, she's alone, but she craves it, the affection, the love of humans, even if she is a Homunculus. Even if they can never accept her, it would be nice to pretend, "I'm lost,"

"Well we can give you a ride," the man spoke up, and she walked up to him, looking at him, the human looked down at her. He could see it, the pain, the surrender on her face, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you worry about a thing," he smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

That's how it always started, she let out a sob, "Thank you," his smile wavered.

"Don't worry! We'll get you something warm, wont we, Elicia? " The girl looks to be about Wrath age, maybe younger, her hair is tied into pony tails, and she had a wide smile on her face. The girl looks young and gives Envy a smile.

Envy looks at her green eyes, and stares at her with watery eyes, "I'm, lost,"her voice shook, she glanced away, avoiding the kind smile on Elicia face. Humans, they had that look, at first, but when they'd see her...

But if they didn't look, if they didn't see, then maybe, just maybe they could accept her, without seeing, as long as they didn't look. They absolutely mustn't look, her breath fogged up the mirror, breathing, it's hard to keep the tears from spilling.


	10. Chapter 10: Frozen

Chapter Ten:

It might have taken an hour, maybe ten seconds, but suddenly the car stopped, "I'm Maes Hughes, by the way," she could remember him saying this sometimes. Trying to get her to talk, but she hadn't even bothering latching on her seat belt. Just stared at the bottom of the car, hunched over, hardly moving, eyes drenched shut.

The window is cold, the smart thing would to have been move out of the way, "Go run a hot bath, and tell your Mother about our important guest," she can catch what he's saying, or some of what he's saying. She's pretty sure she hallucinated the last bit.

"I can just stay here, until the rain stops," the words hardly make it out of her throat, Hughes is out the door, and opens it anyways.

"Not a chance, your frozen, it's no problem," Hughes catches her, and she stares at the front of his shirt. She didn't understand, he didn't know who she is, but once he found out, he'd be afraid, he wouldn't want to be near her.

Still he dose have a point, "Okay," He helps her out of the car, she can hear Elicia jumping out of the car in a rush. What are they doing? The humans hands are warm, she can feel the heat, all around her, she can feel him holding onto her.

"Don't worry you'll be alright," talking in that kind, calming voice, she barley holding on, the human dose not care, that she's wet. He picks her up, which is shocking in itself, holding her in his arms, bridle style.

The door to the house is yanked open, a woman with short blonde hair is staring urgently into the night, "Oh hurry Hughes, she looks so pale," Normally she's pretty pale, she feels pretty light headed, Hughes walks carefully, urgently up the drive way. She can see a few trees, but she can't make out any land marks.

"She'll be alright, we need to get some tea in her, Gracia could you get the door," the sound of a door hitting a wall, hardly is registered by her. Normally she'd kill anyone, for touching her, without her permission.

"I'm fine," she babbled, her bag on her chest, her arms, hardly holding on anymore.

"Why of course you are! You just need to warm up," Hughes spoke in an up beat tone, the house is significantly warmer. She can smell the sound of burning logs, trying, fighting to keep herself awake,she's always a fighter.

"That's right stay awake," that's the woman, Garcia?She is talking again, she sounds like her daughter.

"Mom, the bath is ready," Bath? Hughes carries her to the door way, both Elicia and Gracia are holding onto her.

"You start the tea, Maes," That's Garcia, she has two arms on her shoulder, Envy eyes are half closed, her purse, her file, falls to the floor.

"Just a little longer," That's Garcia, she's gently stroking her hair, Envy leans into her, feeling the humans fire. She closes her eyes, leaning into it, eyes closed tight, her lips shake a bit, and she can see Elicia looking back at her.

With a determination, that reminds her of Edward, the two of them help strip, her clothing falls to the ground, they leave her bra, and panties on to her relief. Sliding, rolling into the hot water, somehow they managed to get her in. Envy whimpers a bit, and Garcia is their, brushing her hair, holding her, supporting her.

Her eyes are hardly open, Elicia picks up a cup, picking up the hot water, and dumping it over her shoulders. With a few red sparks, her hair falls into a mop, they don't even blink, the humans don't care, if they do they don't say anything about it. Her bag is forgotten, she's clinging, onto Gracia, her hands shaking.

She can hear the sound of the kettle whistling, sometime has passed, still she hasn't said a word. Her mind is sharpening a bit, the water is now cold. Elicia is looking at her from a distance, Don't look, Envy thought, the word bubbling up in her conscious. "Should we run more hot water?"

Envy slowly glances up at Garcia, tears burned in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she spoke, and Garcia is looking at her with concern.

"What about? Sweetie?" She reaches for her, but Envy pulled away her cheeks flushed, she's a sin. Something that drags people down, deep into darkness, into hell. If she stayed here, she'd bring these people down with her.

Still she's finding it hard to talk, "I should leave."She reaches for the end of the tub, but feels a hand touch her on the shoulder.

_Why? Is she being so nice to me?_ Envy looks at her hand, and then up at Gracia face, staring at her with tired eyes. "It's no problem," the human touches her, brushes the partially dried hair out of her face, "Don't you worry about a thing," she gives her a bright smile.

Elicia is standing just outside, "As if we'd let you leave, you just got here," Protested Elicia, "That and your sick," she helped Envy stand. Envy looked at Elicia, she didn't understand they had both seen the red sparks.

_Hadn't they?_ "We have some pyjamas you can use," That's Gracia she gets up, from her kneeling position and hurries out of room. For the first time in a long time, Envy is sorry to see her leave, they are right after all.

The girl is still smiling, holding onto her hand, gently giving it a small squeeze, "You don't have to worry about a thing,"

* * *

"So tell me again, when was the last time you saw Envy, Emeritus," A blonde woman spoke to him, he found it hard to look directly at her. Their apartment, is a carbon copy of Envy, theirs a few differences, for one thing, they have their own collection of DVDS.

"About three days ago, but she usually takes breaks from school," this woman had cold eyes, that seemed to want to dissect him. She insisted on talking at his home, Envy is a tough girl she can take care of herself. "She's a tough one,"

"We know, we heard about the fight," Pipped the Amestris police officer, she glanced at her partner another blonde lady. She looked a little more slender, but she too had cold blue eyes, the two of them were looking at him stonily.

Glancing over her shoulder at the family photos that line the wall, he had copies done, like his Grand Mothers. The house smelled like hot chocolate, he's starting to think that Alphonse has an addiction problem. Still the carpet is a dark brown, and they have mats, the house is a lot more warn, with signs of their abuse.

She wrote something down on a white pad, scribbling away on it, being mute, and stoney.

"Did you know of the relationship between Hohenheim and Mrs. Emeritus?" probed Olivier Armstrong , she pulls at her gloves. "Did you know that he had also sponsored Kimblee?" Edward had his arms folded and leaned back into his chair.

"Listen here, Lady," Scolded Edward giving her a hard stare, "No, Father dose what ever he wants, I rarely speak to my Father as it is," That and theirs not many cats, none, to Alphonse dismay.

"That's not an answer to the question," the woman, the second partner spoke up, her tone made Edward lift up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I knew he had invited her to the Fundraiser," He glanced at the cup besides the worn out end table.

"Write that down, Hawkeye," she scribbled it down before her partner had even said anything, "Were you aware of a sexual relationship between the two of them?" Edward spat out the water he had been drinking, coughing loudly.

"Put that as a no," Olivier gave nothing away, "Did you think, that their was a sexual component to Hohenheim sponsorships?" He gave her a very long look, his Father might be a Bastard, but theirs no way that he would do something like that.

"Well, you see, Envy had a crush on me," Edward scratched the back of his neck, "Everyone knows about it," he added, theirs some scribbling on the paper. He glanced at the two girls, who are looking at one another, something passes between them.

"Why is it that you do not get along with your Father?" That's Hawkeye she's giving him a stony look. Edward scowled, giving them a hard stare, one leg propped on the couch, he helped himself to a cookie, getting nervous.

"That's none of your business," Scolded Edward, "and I don't see how it has to do with the investigation,besides she hasn't even been declared missing yet," Olivier hands brushed the shelth of her rather large sword.

"Your Father is the prime suspect," Prime suspect? Edward stopped eating? Hohenheim? He tried to imagine him with an evil smirk, but it was like putting a tiara on a lion. It just didn't work, Edward tapped his fingers together.

"Fine if you must know, it's because of my Mother," Hawkeye and Olivier lean in closer, looking at him with harsh blue eyes.

"Yes?" They both spoke at the exact same time, these two girls are eating up everything that he's saying.

"After my Mother died, he didn't even come to her funeral," A look of shock appeared on Hawkeye and Olivier face, "And if you must know he abandoned me and my Brother for a few years, and left us behind," Hawkeye and Olivier lean back, "And no, he didn't kill my Mother, she had an illness."

"He could have used poison," that's Olivier looking at Hawkeye and Edward let out a scowl, as if his Father would be capable of that.

"Listen, my Father may be a lousy, Father, but I can't see him hurting anyone physically, sure he might make you crazy, but I can't see him doing anything like that." They scratch something more down on the paper, both of them are silent.

"Do you know if Envy has any friends?" Wondered Hawkeye, Edward frowned shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"I don't know her all that well, honestly, thought Father did invite her to the Fundraiser, and he tried to set me up with her," that makes both of them stare at one another, his face reddens a bit, "And well after the fight, their was a lot of blood, so we went to Envy house to check on her."

"Really? So you two knew each other outside of school? Were the two of you in a sexual relationship," Edward face reddened a bit.

"Of course not," he spat cheeks red, defensive, Hawkeye looked at Olivier and the two of them muttered something he didn't catch.

"Since when did you realize that you've fallen for her?" That's Hawkeye looking at him closely, "The two of you did spend some time together after school right?" The accusations made Edward stare at her with a scowl on his face.

"I have not fallen for Envy, we don't even know each other." he snapped losing his temper, the two of them look at one another and Hawkeye has lifted up an eyebrow. "Besides I'm not interested in Dating anyone,"

"What are you gay?" scolded Armstrong, Edward face turned bright red, where did that come from? 

"Of course not!" Edward yelled, "Not that theirs anything wrong with being gay, or anything," he added his hands into fists. "I don't know where Envy went okay, when I saw her, she was always by herself," Always by herself, alone.

"Hmm, so you say but you could be protecting your Father," Retorted Olivier, "You have to understand we must ask these questions," she snapped her fingers, "No matter how uncomfortable you are, thought I must admit it is pretty cruel of you to string her along, so much," Edward looked confused.

"What do you mean? I hardly talk to her! We had to check up on her it's the right thing to do, it's not as if anyone else would have done it." retorted Edward, coldly, Armstrong leaned away from him and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You say you do not like her, but yet you keep a close eye on her," Scolded Armstrong, "I believe you know something, your Father wanted to use the Homunculus for his own personal gain didn't he? And he got you to help him, knowing how she felt about you," He shook his head and sat up at the edge of his seat.

"No! I didn't know about anything about that! It was Hohenheim who invited Envy to the Fundraiser not me!" He yelled at her, " It's not as if I wanted to take her, I wasn't even going to go!" Rolling his eyes he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes but for you to go to her house, after she got injured must have meant something to her. Especially if she liked you as much as you said she did," scolded Riza, "You could have sent a teacher, you could have sent a peace officer."

What is she getting at, "Me and Envy don't have a relationship, were not even friends," Riza looked at him sharply anger burning in her eyes.

"Then why did you go after her then? Why didn't you just leave her alone?" retorted Riza, Edward stood up from his chair.

"Because it's wrong to leave someone alone, when you see a trail of blood all the way to the front of the school," he countered, "And it's wrong to not take someone to a fundraiser, once your idiot Father goes and asks," Armstrong has gone dead silent one leg dangling over her other, arms folded over her chest.

"You are pretty formal, most guys would have just pretended as if nothing would have happened," Riza did not look happy, but Armstrong spoke in a rather small voice. Looking a bit amused at Riza, "You wouldn't have left a person wounded, on their own either Riza,"

The way she spoke calmed down Hawkeye, she bunched herself up, and write something more down on the paper. Her own cheeks a bit flushed, she did not look like the person who got mad that easily, Armstrong on the other hand. Looked like she might just lock him up for a few days, "No,I wouldn't have,"

"Tell me what did you get from her house, the feel of it?" Sometime passes, and he scratches the bottom of his chin.

"Empty, theirs no personal items, what so ever, I didn't even see a DVD," Armstrong and Hawkeye stand up together.

"Well it seems as if this might not have been a complete waste of our time, make sure to contact us if Envy shows up," that's Hawkeye she speaking sternly, "Otherwise the noose around your neck, will become tighter, so tight your head will pop, your eyes fall from their sockets." Edward didn't like the way that Armstrong spoke to him.

He looked at her, "What ever you say, lady," spat Edward, this seemed to rub her the wrong way even more, anger burned in her eyes. She looked as if she might crush him, she even lifted her sword out of it's sheath, her nostrils flared.

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I'll have you locked up with the male, child molesters!" She shouted at him loudly before she turned and stormed out of the house, "And don't think that I won't be able to, I'm an Armstrong after all!" She shouted at him before yanking the door open.

Riza let out a moan, and bowed, "Nice talking to you," she then hurried after Olivier not even sparing him a second glass. He winced when the door slammed shut behind him, he stared after her, feeling somewhat odd.

For some reason he felt like he had done something wrong, like he should actually be locked up inside of a cell. But in all honesty, he was not sure why, and he couldn't put his finger on it, he had never strung Envy along. Why did people keep saying that? He didn't have any feelings for her, it wasn't his fault.

Why should he be concerned? Well he's not worried about her, but its not as if he wants anything bad to happen to her. It's not as if he'd miss her, he never thought to where she went, or what she did when she wasn't at school. It wasn't as if he had her stashed somewhere, but then why did he feel so bad all of a sudden?


	11. Chapter 11: Target

Chapter 11:

_Target_

"We don't have anything to hold him," That's Armstrong she's scratching her chin, arms dangling over the desk, one hand on her sword. She threw it hard, jabbing the end of it into the middle of her desk, the sword had been passed down her family for generations.

"Should I dazzle him with my amazing muscles?" Alex spoke, ripping his shirt off and flexing, she didn't bat an eye lash, just stared at him with a grimace on her face.

"We don't even have any proof of foul play, we don't even have any conformation that she's even missing." Hawkeye spoke up, looking at the white board. "When do you think Hughes is coming in?" she frowned writing something down on.

The sound of a phone ringing, they could be in any office in the world, if it wasn't for the holding cells, the guns, and the amount of burly men.

"How am I suppose to know," Alex is flexing his arms behind her, and she gives him a death, turning to stone stare. He pauses, happily a grin on his face, but he stops at the look on Olivier skin. She jumps on him putting his head in a headlock.

"I give, I give," he moaned, as she beat him. "How pathetic!" Olivier yelled at him, shoving her fist into his face. "You didn't even bother to put up a fight, the Bradley family asked us to do a favour for them, apparently she saved the eldest boy from Kimblee."

"Perhaps we should look Kimblee up," Hawkeye wrote something more down on the pad, and Armstrong released her brother. Rounding to look at Hawkeye, she had put a picture of suspects, with the information that the boy had provided.

"We would already have him in custody, but he's still recovering from his wounds." A smugness leaked off her voice. Envy had been missing for just a little over or under a week, they had posted pictures, and had a broad cast about it.

"Apparently something in her past, made her a target," Armstrong recoiled, walking over to the cell, Hohenheim is sitting in it hunched over, his arms folded in his lap. He's wearing a dull brown shirt, with a white blouse, and a green tie.

"Hey you! Did you read her file?" Armstrong shouted pointing the end of her sword at Hohenheim. Hohenheim didn't respond, he has this defeated look on his face, he looks as if he's lost a fight, his shoulders slumped.

"No, of course not," He spoke, definite running his hands through his hair, "I thought that the Physicist might be able to help," he spoke sadly, Armstrong let out a snort.

"You should be worrying about your own children, not sticking your nose into other peoples problems," Spat Armstrong wrinkling her nose, "Your son is nothing more but a man whore, your youngest has a steady girlfriend, who will probably end up pregnant,"

She spoke matter of fact, enjoying the torment on Hohenheim face, his cheeks reddened a bit, "Perhaps you should act like a Father to your own children, rather then trying to fix everyone problems." Hohenheim didn't look up, obviously looked even more depressed.

"She said, that I was going to get her killed, what ever was in the file," his voice shook a bit, "It must have been painful, I just wanted to help, that's all." he stopped, if the man was an actor, he should get a golden globe. He hadn't even asked for a lawyer, or when he could leave.

"But as usual I made a mess of things, I guess your right, why did I think I could help? When I can't even help my own children, Edward hates me, and Alphonse, I'm not sure about him," he wasn't speaking to him, he looked as if a part of him is shutting down.

The sound of a door opening, then dead silence,"Hey I'm back," Hughes, Armstrong didn't even look, "And look who I brought with me," Several heads turned to look in Hughes direction. It's her, the girl, she's standing their eyes burning with anger.

"What did you do Hohenheim? Steal some more information?" she spat, voice burning with anger. Hohenheim flinched, but then he looked absolutely happy to see her, a look of relief split his face. "So they got you did they? What did you do?"

"I'm so glade your safe," he smiled at her, and she looked at him with absolute rage, her eyes almost appeared to glow red.

"Envy! Don't kill Hohenheim please," That's Hughes he's waving his hands in the air, "I'd hate having to arrest you,"

"With your help, we could do the perfect crime," Envy retorted, in a cold callous voice, "Besides, its not as if your pathetic human prisons, could keep me."Hands dangling over her arms, in a rather protective, self assuring manor. He lowered his head, staring down at the floor, he sat back down at his cot head hung.

"They could keep me in," retorted Hughes, his smile wavered a bit, "Thought he's not allowed anywhere near you again, so you won't have to worry, well get a restraining order like I said," Envy let out a snort.

"I said I could deal with it my self," she countered, but Hughes looks at her with worried eyes, he looks as if he might cry.

"I am sorry, honestly Envy, I was just trying to help," Envy bristled, and would have stormed the cage, if Hughes hadn't placed a hand on her shoulder. The simple touch is enough to calm her down, she looks up at him.

"I'm fine, can I go now?" she demanded turning on her heel.

"Now, now Envy no need to leave, they have a few questions to ask you I'm sure," Envy looked as if she had eaten something rather sour. But looked up at Hughes for reassurance, and clung tighter onto her bag.

"I'm only came because you asked me to," she started, eyes burning with rage, "I can beat him up can't I? The Bastard, deserves it." He placed a hand on her head, patting her a bit, her grip tightened on her bag. She didn't look at Hohenheim again, eyes focused on Hughes.

"The two of you know each other?" Riza wondered, behind her Armstrong is looked at the two of them frowning.

"Don't tell me the two of you are in a sexual relationship," Envy let out a laugh, and Hughes face went pale.

"As if Hughes would do that, he's head over heels in love with his wife, what are you an idiot?" snapped Envy lifting up an eyebrow, "And I'm pretty sure you've heard the then stories about Elisha," Envy spoke up warily, "I thought these people were your colleagues?"

"They are, their detectives," Envy didn't look all that bothered, she gave them all a steely gaze, looking at each one of them.

"No, no I found her, when I had sometime off," Hughes spoke up, "I was driving home, when we came across her,"

Riza opened her mouth, "That sounds bad," snapped Armstrong, Envy moved in front of Hughes and stomped one foot down hard on the ground. The cement broke, the ground shook, and her eyes narrowed with rage, eyes burning.

"Hughes! Saved me! I could have froze to death," She shouted, "So don't you talk bad of my friend, otherwise I'll beat the crap out of you! You barbie doll!" She yelled, stomping down on the ground one more time.

Olivier stared for a few moment, her eyes widened, "HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked, "I am not," She protested loudly drawing her sword. Envy blinked and grinned at her breaking into a fit of laughter, Alex grabbed her from around the waist.

"Run for your life, she's the same as Edward when you call her anything girly," He told her almost sounding serious, trying to hold Olivier down. Olivier eyes looked crimson, her face darkened, and she had her blade posed to run her through.

"As if she could kill me, she could run me through but I would just heal," she spoke up solidly. Armstrong stopped in mid strike, a vein pulsing on her temple, she's making a face, "That and Bradley would be mad,"

"That's true but a young Homunculus such as you wouldn't heal as quick, Bradley can because he's been in a war," That's Riza, "The more you get injured, the faster you heal," Envy looked up at him sharply.

"And what do you think is in my file? A bunch of rainbows and sunshine?" she spat, no one laughed, she could see even Hughes rounding to look at her.

"Just what kind of trouble are you in anyways?" he asked, and Envy found himself staring at him.

"Your better off, not getting involved, this goes way beyond any of you people. Not as if your strong enough to stop them if they find me anyways," In a flat dismissing tone, "If you can't even handle me, how are you suppose to- I see a test of strength is required!" Armstrong basically sang making weird poses.

"Why is your shirt off anyways?" she demanded to know staring at him. She could see people in the room gawking at her.

Armstrong face turned beat red, "ILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW POWERFUL I AM! HUMOCULUS!" She yelled drawing her sword she gave chase.

Hughes snatched her up in a hug, "I don't think so! Leave Envy alone!" He yelled at her, furiously, Envy face reddened, and she looked up at him with surprise.

"You shouldn't get so attached to me, I'm damaged you know, that and if they find out where I am, which they probably know. Thanks to Hohenheim," he could see several heads look at Hohenheim, "You should look out for bombs and stuff," she joked about the last part, but only half heatedly.

"Are you sure the two of you are not in a relationship?" wondered Riza, scratching her chin.

"We are! But in a Daughter Daddy relationship right?" he smiled at her, "Since you can shape shift, you can stay at my house okay!" he grinned at her, and Envy shook her head staring down at her feet, looking sad.

"Did we do something wrong? Were we too nosey?" Wondered Hughes a look of anguish on his face.

"It's not that, it's just I couldn't bare if anything happened to you guys, your my friends, and I," friends, she had called them her friends. They had taken care of her, nursed her back to help, they hadn't pried, she hadn't had much to offer them.

Hughes lets out a sob, "That's settles if we have to find you a safe place to stay,"he made a pose, but jumped as the door to the office is yanked open. Everyone jumps, guns are with drawn, and suddenly the door to the cage is yanked open. Almost everyone is standing in front of her posed, to strike, and Envy turns around slowly.

Bradley looks terrifying to say the least, it looks like he has one glowing red eye, he's bent over, and he stops in the middle of the room. Flanked by a dozen or so guards, he has his arms folded, and sits up, the guns and weapons are lowered slowly. "How did you hear about her so quickly?" wondered Riza stunned.

"Spies most likely," Armstrong spoke up, "I knew my paranoia was justified," she cursed, but she stood up a little straighter.

"I know where you can stay, I insist," Bradley smiled at her, "We have a security force," he lowered his hands, and Envy felt a lump form in her throat.

"You know don't you?" Envy spoke up, "That Wrath junior, might be my brother." Wrath froze for a few moments, the senior looked at her as if he had been caught.

"I hoped you were her," he admitted, "But I didn't know for sure, after you got in a fight, I had some of your blood tested," She can see Hughes stand up stiffly.

"You cheated on your wife?" Hughes babbled sounding stunned, "How could you?" Envy hit him in the arm and shook her head.

"No, Wrath isn't his blood son," she recanted, and Hughes stops his accusing finger lowered, Hohenheim is standing in the back ground.

"I have one more question," Envy spoke up lifting her head, "Hohenheim said that you were trying to get me to like you, so that I'd fight for you, is that true? That's not true is it? You just wanted to know if I was Wrath sister or not." _Was? Yes was_, she's not anymore, she stared at her feet looking uneasy. "And did you read my file?"

Wrath had his arms behind his back, and sighs, so she had more then one question, "Well I assumed you wanted to fight because your in a Military Academy," he scratched the bottom of his chin, " If you don't want to then you don't have to," he smiled at her.

"I would never make you do anything, you wouldn't want to do, except stay with us, I insist," He stopped for a moment, he spoke in a charming voice. "And for the last question, I haven't, but I do plan on doing so," Envy flinched, looking rather wary.

Still she's finding it hard to look at his smiling face, "However I don't appreciate Hohenheim bad mouthing me," scolded Bradley giving Hohenheim a hard stare. Hohenheim blinked and folded his arms over his chest.

"He just wanted to trick me," scolded Envy, coldly not bothering to look at him, she waited for the answer to her other questions.

" I did not, I'm sorry I screwed up," scolded Hohenheim but he's just back ground noise at this point. Wrath had it so that we didn't name anyone Envy, because he had named his sister that, and," he stopped and Envy felt tears burn in the corner of her eyes.

Envy,_ Yes Wrath had named her,_ the bottom of her lips trembled a bit, "Okay, I'll stay with you, but I want to tell Wrath," she begged and Senior Wrath nodded his head after some hesitation. She fumbled and she could hear Hughes standing next to her.

"If you let me sir, I would have some of my comrades also help out with her protection," Wrath Senior frowned, before nodding his head in slight agreement.

"You may question her at the house," Wrath is looked at her, with concern, and she's finding it hard to stay calm. She blink back her tears, remembering the boy, the boy that had named her, her brother. "You still are his sister Envy," she looked at him glancing up at him.

"You know your not that scary," Muses Envy suddenly, Wrath lets out a laugh.

But everyone behind him looks nervous, "Chin up, everything will work out in the end, thought I am wondering about one thing. Why hasn't Wrath recognized you?" That's Wrath senior he sounds curious and is giving her an arm all the same.

"Well, I didn't look human before," she admitted, she never wanted to talk about it, and Wrath said nothing before leading her out the door. Envy finding it harder to concentrate, she lets him escort her out the building.

"Oh and Hohenheim spread rumours about me again, and you'll find yourself wishing your parents never spawned you," with that he slid out the door. It made her smile, because it sounded like something, she'd say.

Dante smiled, in the body she had stolen, her eyes watching, she had been waiting at the front gate. It seems as if Envy had thrust her wrist, into the Bradley family. Grinning, she smiled, a sense of satisfaction growing through her. So predictable, she'd break, cave at the slightest affections, at the slightest honey doe lie.

She walked past her, flanked by a dozen or so guards, none of them spared her a side ways glance, the rest of the family are in the fold. It had taken her a long time to track down her children, Hohenheim had been easy. Dante would make the entire world bow down before her, Mothers would warn their children about her.

Not a single person would be able to forget her name, she would lead the world, fix all of their sins. Their shame, she had done well, everything is fitting nicely into place, they just don't know it, and once they do, it'll be too late.

So far things had gone well, Wrath junior would be easier enough to manipulate, if not him then perhaps the retarded Homunculus Gluttony would do. Or perhaps the small one, the one named Pride, he'd do well, Envy would do nicely too. Either one of them would make good sacrifices, she had so many to choose from.

But she only needed one, after that the whole world would be hers, it had all been worth it. Test after test, she could smell it, see it just before her hand. She had it all, fame, power, the one thing she lacked, immortality, once she could claim that, she would not have to worry about ageing.

_But first someone will have to die._


	12. Chapter 12:Two For One Special

Chapter 12:

_A Two for One Special_

"Theirs a lot of security for a fundraiser," Edward muttered to no one,eyeing the number of police officers presents. Then again his Father had been accused of having a sexual relationship with a minor, rumours had spread all over town. He had been right of course, Envy had shown up a few days after they had broad cast her image all over the television.

Truth is he hadn't been with anyone since he had Julia had called it quit, and honestly he had been thinking what everybody had been saying. It had taken him a long time to get over Winry, he hadn't even spoken to Greed since then. Greed and him use to be best friends, before he had stolen Winry away from him.

But then again, Winry had hinted more then once that she had wanted to break up with him, but still he had refused to acknowledge the signs. He had a glass of Pepsi in his hands, their underage so no whine for them. Theirs a bar, but only the adults are allowed to drink from it, he nipped at some shrimp, he's wearing a black tuxedo.

_He had been walking through the Bradley estate,_ he had gotten home a day early, and had wanted to talk to his best friend. What he witnessed that day is still burning in his mind, the door was ajar, it should have been a warning sound. The room both Greed and Lust shared, Lust was away at a friends house.

It was the perfect time for Greed, Greed had Winry pinned to the couch, their lips touching each other, at first he had been too stunned to move. So he just watched, his eyes frozen in shock, Winry had her shirt tossed on the floor. She hadn't let him touch her in the last week or so, her hair is loose, she's so intent, her eyes half closed.

She moaned, lifting her head, Greed hands were all over her, he moaned kissing her back, Winry had never kissed him that way. Just like that the two of them broke a part, red faced they turned and their eyes widened. Winry opened her mouth to say something, Greed did too, but Edward had just slowly turned away and had ran.

Usually in the movies, that's when you clock the Bastard, but you see. Greed is his best friend, he told him everything. He couldn't fight Greed, so he had ran, as far as his feet could carry him, barging out the door. It had been forever since he had spoken to any of the Bradley, they had all been his friends, but then.

_He couldn't forgive them, either of them, he felt a bead of sweet, _since then his relationship with women had been nothing but pleasure. Edward had been too much of a coward, to make any emotional connection with anyone. Then Envy, she had always shown an interest in him, even when he had been with Winry.

He knew, but said nothing, he ignored her. Like she didn't exist, pretended that he didn't care. Well its not as if he knew her, but he could have been a bit kinder. A bit of shame burnt in his stomach, if his Mother had been around. Edward could have spoken with her, if she had been around she would have known what to say.

Despite wearing a tuxedo, he insisted on bringing his red jacket, he left it over his chair, his eyes looking for Envy. Still a part of him doubted that she'd even bother showing up. The school board had gone over the information that had been provided, and had cleared Hohenheim of all accusations. Thought hes still under supervision for now.

The bad thing is, Edward honestly believed him when he said he had wanted to help Envy. But the thing is, his Father had gone about it the wrong way. Edward would have never done the direct approach, lost in thought he could see her face. Her purple eyes looking at him filled with pain, a bit of guilt found it's way into his stomach.

_She's not my girlfriend, but she's your type isn't she? Strong? Rash bold in her way, if you think about it she's a lot like Winry. _His mind told him, he let out a sigh, he probably ruined any chance at that anyways. Not that he wanted to go their, Envy is a sensitive creature.

_But why not? She's beautiful, and she likes me?_ That and she could kill him, beat the crap out of him, thought she is a kind of exotic creature, and despite her tough outer wall. She's well a girl, deep down, and she's been through a lot, he bit his lip. But he had been through a lot too.

Grinding his teeth together in frustration, he can see Julia standing with a bunch of girls chatting easily. She's wearing a dress that looks from the medieval period, it's round at the hip, a kind of dark to light purple lace. But still he hardly spares her a glance, he turns his eyes to the balcony.

The room is made out of fake gold, it's a taboo to use alchemy to create gold after all, the carpet is a blood red, kind of like the movies. The tables are jammed with kids from his class, eating, chatting away. Alphonse and May are dancing, to a slow song, she has her head rested into his chest, leaning into him.

He seems to be having a fun time, he has his hands on her hips, and is smiling softly at her, a look of warmth in his eyes. The kind that Hohenheim use to share with Mother, he drained some of the Pepsi from his glass.

A part of him is jealous of Alphonse, he never has any problems forming relationship with women. He always had a few serious relationships in the past. Usually it's the girl who breaks it off with him, they would probably marry him, if they weren't so young. In that way he wished he was more like his brother.

To his surprise Envy decided to show up, she's carrying her usual bag thought, her hair is in it's regular style, but her dress is amazing. It's slim, and not at all puffy, she looks beautiful, he shoves another shrimp in his mouth. Her neck and shoulders are bear, the dress makes her appear even slimmer, it's black, and loosens around her hips.

So if she's twirled around it would have spun with her, her hands are gloved, with the same black lace, she has a smile on her face. She's wearing a type of silver necklace, she dose look beautiful, and he smiles a bit. She looks happy for once, he'd admit it, it's nice to see her with a bunch of people, "Edward?"

Lost in thought he turned and smiled at May, "Hello," he grinned at her, her cheeks are a bit rosy. And she slips into the chair next to him.

"I need a break, my feet hurt." Alphonse eyes twinkle with amusement, and he kisses May on the cheek, she blushes a bit more.

"Oh, Alphonse," she smiled at him, fluttering her eye lashes, "I love you," it's the first time May's said it, and Alphonse cracks the biggest smile, Edward has ever seen.

"Me to," He smiles grabbing her into a huge hug, Edward is smiling at the two of them, hating himself for envying his brother. Envying? He wanted to hit himself, but its the people that Envy with that makes him feel a bit surprised.

Envy is with the Bradley family, well sort of, Lust is their, and so is Winry, Winry is wearing a blue silvery dress, that sparkles, and she has earrings and jewelry around her neck. Her hair is done up in a bun, and she's being lead by Greed. Greed is wearing a tuxedo and has a grin on his face, the two of them are talking.

Lust is by no exception paling in comparison, she has a blonde boy on her arm, and is letting him lead her around. Her dress is black, but has purple sewed inside of it, she has this type of mascaraing mask around her face, and is grinning.

He leads her around and spins her, Envy turns to look and cracks a smile, Lust giggles and hugs the boy. Envy looks a little bit dazed after that, and looks in his direction. But he's already looking at his plate, trying to keep himself calm.

"You know, you can go talk to her," That's May sitting besides her, " I mean you won't know what the damage is until you do," she looks at him sharply and even Alphonse is giving him a hard stare.

"I personally think, that you hurt Envy enough, however perhaps the two of you can heal together," Alphonse suggested his cheeks a bit flushed, he dose not let go of May hand for a second. The two of them are leaning on one another, perfectly content.

"I know, I just don't think now is the right time," He admitted, she looks happy and he didn't want to ruin her night. He had done enough of that, after all, well his Father had been some of the cause, but he to had screwed up.

"Hey! You!" That's to his surprise Envy she's marched up to the edge of the table, like Lust she's wearing a mask, and it's covered the top side of her face. But her eyes are sparkling, "You owe me a dance at the least, so get off your ass and lets dance!" She ordered him pointing a finger at him.

Edward blinked and opened his mouth to say something, "Okay," He got to his feet hitting the table a bit, Envy watched him, an amused smile burning on her face.

"Really? That was easy!" she smirked at him letting out a grin, "Whats the matter? You like my dress!?" She teased him with her eyes, theirs a bit of scorn in it, and Edward scratches the back of his neck and gives her a smile.

Envy face reddens a bit, and she folds her arms over her chest, before tilting her head at him and frowning a bit. A simple smile and she's all his, its kind of amazing really, still hes beginning to think that she herself, dose not know how much she likes him.

"Whats the matter with you! Dose a cat have your tong?" she smiled lifting her arms up, "Lust made it for me!" She boasted, letting out a smile.

Thought it fades a bit as he walks a bit closer, Envy narrows her eyes, and lifts her hands up defensively, she arched her neck. And froze like a cat, she stared at him and Edward stared back, almost as if she did not think he's actually going to dance with her. "You look amazing Envy, I'm glade you and Lust are friends now." he smiled at her.

Envy face reddens even more, and she lowers her hands a bit looking at him with disbelief for a few seconds. She seemed to be thinking, eyes burning with anger for a few seconds, she bit her lip, and she walked around him a bit. Kind of like a cat around a mouse, she frowned placing one gloved fingers on her lips, "Somethings changed about you," she muttered, stopping a short distance away.

"What do you mean?" Edward sounded a bit puzzled, and Envy kept her distance and Edward could see Lust glancing in his direction.

"I don't know what it is, but somethings off about you, Pipsqueak," Edward narrowed his eyes but decided to let her have that one.

"Well let me know if you figure it out," he offered her a hand, and Envy stared at it for a few seconds. But then her eyes settled on his, and she frowned taking a step back she sighed and shook her head, glancing away from him. She turned before folding her arms tighter across her chest looking uneasy, she let out a mumble, saying something he didn't catch.

"What ever Chibi! Have fun!" she scolded storming she stomped away from him, and Edward paused for a second.

"Wait, where are you going? I'm sure a lot of guys want to dance with you Envy, even if your mad at me," Envy paused for a few seconds before turning to look at him with a mixture of surprise, and shock, "What?" she croaked.

"You think I'm mad at you? Don't be an idiot! You didn't do anything!" Envy snapped rolling her purple eyes, she let out a laugh. "Your a bigger idiot then the say aren't you Edward?" she smirked at him and Edward frowned a bit, scolding.

"Stop calling me an idiot, Palm tree!" he shouted back and Envy let out a fit of laughter, snickering at him. "I thought you wanted to dance?" he grinned at her and Envy eyed him a bit before walking a little bit closer.

"Hmm, maybe just one dance with the idiot," she spoke to him, a smirk on her face, "Since you insist so much," she looked him up in the face, she had a large amount of confidence. He took her hand in his and she let him. Leading her onto the dance floor, he caught sight of Wrath.

Wrath looked pissed to say the least, and had one hand on his sword, and is staring at Edward with narrowed eyes. "Now, now Dad calm down," That's Sloth the pale brown girl has one hand on Wrath shoulder, and is putting an effort into calming him down.

For some reason he feels an even bigger grin on his face, "It seems as if the Bradley family have taken quite the liking to you," he smiled, at her, and Envy is staring straight a head. A bit of blush on her face, she looks a little bit flustered.

"Edward, why did you decide to dance with me?" She spoke changing the subject, she sounded hesitant, almost as if she regretted asking.

Edward looked at her for a long time, "I thought it would be fun, and I think I need to make things right between us, and honestly I think that, I'm an idiot, sorry Envy honestly," Envy frowned a bit and tilted her head to one side.

"If you call yourself an idiot, I'll have to come up with another name to call you," Her lips are beautiful, makeup free, her eyes stare at him, looking at his chin. She has her arms on his, and she has her head lowered a bit. Kind of looking a bit shy, "How about Edo?" she chirped, smirking a bit.

_Edo?_ Edward mentally groaned, "Well I guess if it's you, you can," he smiled at her, and Edward can feel her smile, he knows it, he realize that she's looking at his feet. Trying to match his rhythm, she gives in allowing him to pull her across the dance floor. A flutter of nervous butterflies make it into his stomach, and he finds his ears a bit red.

"Also you don't need to avoid me, its not as if I'm going to body check you if you don't like me," scolded Envy looking at him firmly. Her hands tightening their grip on his arms, "It's only been a few days, but it feels as if their part of the family,"

"I use to be," Edward admitted hesitantly, Envy nodded her head a bit, the two of them danced under sparkling lights. A large window, with thousands of sparkling stars, he could feel the air behind him. Envy let Edward carry her around, it's refreshing to do the leading for once. On occasion she looks up at him.

"How am I doing?" she asked, her breath tickling his skin, her eyes look at him, and for a few seconds he wants to kiss those beautiful wide lips, but he doesn't dare. He dose stare at her however, and the two of them are frozen to the spot.

For some reason Envy blushes turns even crimson, and she pulls stiffly away from him, "Oh, your dancing," he grinned at her, "Honestly your doing fine," he smiled at her, "You dance pretty good for a beginner," Envy narrows her eyes.

"I didn't step on your feet, that's what I was worried about, I stomped on Greed feet, and he Bitched about it forever," Envy rolled her eyes and Edward let out a laugh. A smirk grinning on his face, Envy followed Edward gaze to Winry and Greed.

"They really hurt you didn't they? I don't think either of them meant it," Edward is honestly surprised, Winry and Greed are dancing really close. Almost merging into one being, a look of longing appears in Envy eyes, and a bit of jealously to. He can see it, flare up in her, Envy means to be envious of other peoples good fortune, of their good luck.

"I know that now, I realized that recently," he admitted, and Envy looked at him for a moment, "Thought I'm not sure what to say," Envy seemed to be lost in thought, and seemed to only pick up a little bit of what he said.

"What are you talking about? With a big mouth like yours you always know what to say! You'll find it Edward, you always do," She gives him the biggest smile he's ever seen and his heart is nearly yanked out of his chest. It's so beautiful, and all the pain, and everything else is gone from her face. Again he felt the urge to kiss her, how he wanted to embrace her.

But he didn't dare, instead he simply looked at her, watched her hair, the blush fading from her beautiful cheeks. Knowing perfectly well that he is the cause, "Do you want another dance?" he wondered, and Envy turned to look at him sharply.

"What is this a two for one special?" Envy purred at him, she grinned at him and let out a laugh. "Alright Edo, one more dance."


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Look

Chapter 13:

_Don't Look _

"Envy! Is that your date!? What a hunk!" That's Elisa her cheeks are a bit pink she's wearing a even girly looking drees. With pink poofs, her hair in a pink ribbon, her eyes are sparkling. Envy blinks pulling away from Edward.

He's warm, she regrets moving away almost imminently, she feels like she might throw up, she hadn't thought he'd come to the fundraiser at all. Not less, accept her invitation to dance, or insist on doing it either, still she can smell his scent.

It's like a drug, a drug she wishes she could consume, his touch is enough to over power her, she's found it hard to keep up with. Harder, then she'd like to admit, that and her cheeks keep flushing, its not her fault. His hands, their just so warm, so mesmerizing.

A part of her wants to kiss them, but he, he had looked at her before, more then once. Perhaps she should dress this way more often, of course without the mask that is. Only until she'd win him over of course.

"It's a long story," Envy spoke at last, cursing herself. It's obviously to everyone that she's flustered, just like that, he's taken her breath away. Still she didn't want to bring that up, "Sort of, kind of," she shrugged her shoulders. Elisa grabbed a hold of her hand, and smiled at her, and peered over her shoulder shyly.

"Do you think," She spoke very seriously, "That Wrath would dance with me if I asked?" her voice trembled, and her eyes shook, looking at her hopefully. Edward clears his throat nervously and opens his mouth before she shoves him in the gut.

"Honestly I don't think Wrath past the cooties stage," Envy spoke gently, giving Elisa hand a squeeze, _her and her Mother had done a lot for her, she'd never forget it, never, _"Thought I don't know since your so pretty, he might just have to say yes," she encouraged all the same, if Wrath said no it would be up to him.

Elisa appeared even more nervous, she could spy Hughes helping himself to some meat, thought hes turned around and waved at her. "Hey my little princess," he smiled walking up the two of them. But Elisa has already scurried off, and slowed down before stopping directly in front of Wrath.

"What is she doing!?Talking to a boy?" He sounded stunned, and Envy grabbed a hold of his arm, yanking it hard.

"Don't you dare go and butt in, that's the worst thing you can do, you loud mouthed idiot," She scolded him, Hughes looks like he's about to cry.

"Don't make that face," she smirked, _It would be nice to have her in the family. Not that she's apart of the family yet. She hasn't broken the news to Wrath yet_, but she's forgotten about Edward, and she turns to look at him.

Edward seems a bit quite all of a sudden, he's looking at her rather thoughtfully, "You have a lot of friends," he spoke slowly, and Envy began to stiffen, "I'm glad," he grinned at her, and Hughes narrowed his eyes.

"You better be a perfect gentlemen, when you lavish this beautiful goddess," Envy face turned beat red and she punched Hughes hard in the side. Hughes grunted, and Envy scowls, her face reddened a bit. Cheeks flustered even more, she felt her stomach tighten.

"Shut up you idiot!" She shrieked at him stomping past him, she couldn't even look at Edward! _Oh God why did he say that?! _Envy can feel Winry turning to look at her, and her face reddens some more, she huffs a bit walking a bit slower.

She just couldn't take it, her feet carried her away from the main floor, the slightest jibe and her feet wouldn't stop hustling. Burning a bit, she came to a stop at the end of one of the tables, retreating to the point where her fingers grazed it. Catching her breath, she slips into one of the chairs, not bothering to glance behind her.

"Envy?" Edward had come after her? _Why would he do that?_ Envy blinked, trying very hard to ignore the honey comb.

"Don't you know when to take a hint?" That's Greed he sounds mad, Edward blinked and took a few steps back.

"Wow, it's Hughes who she's mad at, not me," Scolded Edward defensively, Envy bit her lip and decided not to say anything_. Don't leave me alone, don't leave me alone,_ she stiffened, feeling rather uneasy, "Just stop it Edward, you made it perfectly clear that you don't like me, so don't pretend as if you care about me, it hurts, so just stop it,"

_Why won't he let me go? _She had always been hopeful, he had never out right said it. That nothing would happen between the two of them. To her surprise Edward face turned beat red, he folded his arms, and looked as if he's about to say something.

Winry is looked at him and opens her mouth, "Oh my God, you like Envy don't you?" She suddenly blurted it out loud. Her hand reached for Greed, as if she's trying to pull him back, the two of them are looking at each other.

Envy coughs, and her face reddens, "That's not true, he dose not like me," scolded Envy crossly anger blistering in her eyes, she flinched a bit, not looking at any of them, "Right, Edo, I mean Edward," Still that's hard to do when their right behind her,Greed face is thoughtful and he's looking at Edward.

Envy finding her breath being sucked away, her heart beat began to pound, and she fumbles with strands of her hair. "Well say something," she snapped irritably, clinging to her own wrist, she finds herself uneasy.

Edward seems to be a bit of a loss for words, "Ah," he started she's not looking then. But some time goes on and then Envy looks at Greed a bit, and at Winry. Their faces are a bit flustered, but no ones faces is redder then Edwards.

"I err," _What?_ Envy stared at his mouth, like literally couldn't help but stare at him, he's so red, in the face. He looks as if he's got caught with his pants down on the floor, _oh shit, he dose? Really?_ She had been mean to him earlier.

But still, he likes her back? Envy finds herself stunned, "R-really?" she grabs a hold of Greed wrist, "Or," she found herself going silent. "Um," she began, looking at Greed for help, he dose not move, but seems to take the message.

"Once you figure it out, why don't you let her know?" Greed growled in a rather protective way, perhaps he did know after all. He had been acting differently around her lately, kind of like an older brother. They had given her a room next to Lust and Greed.

How she wished shes at home, in her room, this could be a dream,"I knew I shouldn't have come," Envy did not bother keeping the hurt out of her voice, "You don't need to pretend," Envy snapped, feeling tears burn in the corner of her eyes. She lowered her head, but allowed Greed to pull her out of her seat.

"Come on Envy, I'll bring you home," Envy tried very hard to keep the tears in her eyes, stay in her eyes. She didn't understand, _why dose the universe hate her so much anyways? _Edward looks as if he's trying to say something else. But he doesn't, he just looks at his feet, she is too stunned to do anything.

_At least someones happy,_ Envy thought glancing at Wrath and to her surprise Elisa dancing together, Wrath is leading her around a grin on his face._ So he might not be gay after all_, she ignored Winry stare, and kept her gaze in front of her.

Still some tears had managed to spill down the side of her face, "Edward said, that he knows the both of you didn't mean to hurt him," she didn't stop the words from tumbling out of her voice. "He said, that he didn't know what to say,"_ That must be it,_ she couldn't help but say it.

Winry looked at her with sadness in her own eyes, "I see," Envy tried very hard to keep the pain inside of her chest. Things had started to turn around for her, just a little bit, and now she felt even worse, she felt so dirty. Her chest, it hurt to breath, the pain grew on her face, and soon she's finding it hard to even stand up.

Somehow they made it to the car, it seemed her and the public didn't mix, she closed her eyes, this, it can't be true. _Why now? Why not before? I don't believe him, I just don't, I can't, _she hid burying herself into the side of the car. Pressing her head roughly into the limo, her eyes shut.

_It's just not right, it's not fair, how could this have happened?_She couldn't even go out in public without causing a scene. Without fighting, without breaking down and crying, since when did she become such a cry baby. It's all his fault, anger burned in her face, she said nothing. No one dared to touch her, but both Winry, and Greed slid into the seat next to her.

She didn't bother doing up her seat belt, "You saw didn't you?" her voice shook a bit, hot tears feel from her face. Envy voice is high pitched, pained, and she stares at Greed, Greed looks at his hands and Winry looks at him.

"I saw it, your file you left it on the table, I was coming to get you,"he could hardly keep his voice steady, he had seen her, disgusting, revolting, worm. "I saw it, in the photo's,I saw, your true form," Envy cringed, and clawed deeper at the fabric, her eyes sewed shut she let out a sob.

"Wrath draws you, you know," Greed voice shook, how can he do that? This disgusting thing, she's finding it harder to breath,"Father didn't tell me so you know," she hardly heard him, she didn't bother keeping it in anymore.

He saw it, she clawed tighter at the seat belt, her heart pounding, panic building in her. No, he saw it, he seen it, she has been humiliated, HUMILIATED! Envy sucks in her breath, no, she cursed under her breath, hardly able to breath.

"Envy," That's Greed he reaches for her, Envy screams and covers her head with both hands. "Don't look at me!" She shrieks fumbling with the door, she tries to yank it open, the car slams to a halt. "ENVY!" Greed shouts, ripping off his own seat belt.

Envy having a hard time with the door, "Dammit, why won't it open," she whimpered, she realize it's locked. She's trapped, she's trapped, her heart beat pounded, her eyes became wild. "Don't look!" she whimpered, her voice low, and pathetic. She couldn't bare it, she didn't want them to see it. The green, trembling insect, the helpless worm.

"Don't look,"she mumbled, covering herself with her hands, drawing her legs up to her chest, "Don't look," that word it just kept spilling out of her mouth. Greed hands, grabbed a hold of her, and he brought her into a hug, dragging her away from the door.

"Don't say that Envy," Greed spoke, but she didn't hear him, her heart beat had begun to pound so loudly.

"Don't look," She screamed, lifting her arm she tried to shove him off of her, "Don't." her breath stuck in her throat. Envy honestly couldn't stop saying it, her arms shook helplessly and Greed held her, Winry didn't move from the side of the limo.

"No one, must look," the words whimpered out of her mouth, "Just don't, look," Greed touched the back of her hair, trying to sooth her a bit.

"You should tell Wrath, that your his sister, he's been waiting for a long time," He's saying that, but Envy can't stop sobbing into his shirt. She's lost it, all hold on reality, she's back in that place, back in that hell. She starts shivering, it's so very hard to breath, she's finding it hard to breath, her voice shakes, and the car has started to move again.

"Don't look," she says, unable to keep it in, that's all she can say. "I don't want you to see," He already had, and Greed held her tighter.

_He's seen it, he knows I'm filthy, impure, hideous, awful, bloody beast, I'm a monster, he should be screaming._

"Envy, no one will treat you any different."_ That isn't true_, humans had used her as a lab rat, she had seen it. They had taken photo's of her receiving the injuries, photo's of the bruising, monitored how long it took her to heal. They of course had taken the photo's of the worm, they even had video of her screams.

Envy began to fight, pushing Greed away from her, "Let go of me dammit! Don't touch me!" Envy howled, she hated that, hated it. Hated it! Envy freaked, and rose her fist, "Don't look," to her surprise Greed dropped her and she sank to the front of the seat, hitting her head, she skid hitting the bottom of the car.

Envy curled up into a ball, sobbed, and shape shifted into a cat, her heart beat pounding in her chest. She shrank, trembling from head to toe, trying very hard not to think of it. "Don't look," her head ached, and the world blurred all around her. "DON'T LOOK!" she shrieked, in terror.

Envy scrambled on all fours and jammed herself underneath the seat, squirming on her belly, so that her entire body fit inside. The darkness welcomed her, it's tight all around her, and she panics even more so. _It's too much, this place is too dark, it's warm, but it's too dark._ Envy scrambles pushing her head underneath it in a fright.

_It's too dark,_ "Don't look," She wailed in agony, the screaming started before they got home, her high pitched wails, and sobbing refused to stop. Sometime, they had dialled a number, a phone call, she isn't sure if it happened.

She slides on her belly clawing at the bottom of the car, her paws and chest dug it self into the floor. Envy moans, her heart pounding very hard, her eyes wide, like the scary cat she is, she can't speak anymore. Her heart is pounding, thudding in her ear, like lightening, it flashes in her eyes, the blood is horrible, spilling out of her back.

They whip her, the blood spilling it's all over the place, she's screaming in agony but they don't care, theirs so much of it. Envy whimpers, someone dares to pick her up, her claws, claw at the ground, they rip at the feathered floor. But they come loose, "No one will look," he wraps her up inside of his shirt.

"See, no one can see," Envy has her eyes shut, her claw grasping at the clothing, everything is dark, it's warm here. The fabric is loose, she's finding it harder to breath, "Calm down," he ran his hand down the back of her spine. It's rough, as if he's trying to shake her out of it.

_Thud,_ thud, crash, the sound of a machine, it bangs loudly, plastering like lightening, the wind pulls at her skin. For a year she had managed to escape them, but they had caught her, dragged her into a building, they ganged up on her. Beating the crap out of her, they ripped at her flesh, laughing at her. The machine banged, drummed in her ears.

It shot like a gun shot, it's cry deafening, the ringing sound dazed her ear, her screams did not stop them. Just encouraged them to strip her skin of it's flesh, she healed, they took photo's, while they were smoking. "Keep it down, worm," sneered one of the men mocking her.

The ground is spilled with her liquid life, it's all over the place, spilling everywhere, how she hated humans. How she wanted to kill them, she had taken down three of them, their dead, lying in the ground, her back is stained with whip marks. Their monitoring her healing rate, her back and face is stained with blood.

_No one must see, _her eyes are wild, in horror, now open, she can see Greed staring at her. She's frozen to the spot, become completely numb. She can't say a word, she's holding her breath, Greed brings her closer his breath spilling over her fur. Running down the nape of her fluff, it's him his voice whispers into his ear.

"We should have some real fun," the man purred his lips touching the back of her neck, it grazed, warm hot.

Envy screamed louder, frustrating, her hands are bloody, her wrists, from fighting the chains around them. His hand rubs her back feeling her up, touching, violently, she pulls harder, the chains cling. She hisses, "Die," Envy snarled angrily, blood spilling out of her mouth.

She'd kill him, all of them, every last one of them, "Die!" a man sneered, laughing in the back ground. The man pushes, throws her onto the ground, "But then again," he snarled he's old enough to be her Father. "Your filth," he snarled stepping on the back of her leg.

Suddenly theirs a sound, "Step away from the girl," A man ordered his voice gruff, she still from this day has no idea who he is. Envy didn't stop screaming, "Your surrounded," they said, and her breath stuck in her throat.

"Your safe now," Someone said, she wasn't sure who said what anymore. Some more people are talking, but she can't hear them anymore. It's as if someones given her a drug, and she can no longer move. She's paralysed with fear, her ear flickers, and she finally finds her voice once more.

"I won't be safe, not until I die," she says it, it's true it comes out of her voice, the words leak out, her cat claws dug deeper into the blanket. "They will never stop hunting me, never," she babbled, she can feel a rain drop touch her whisker.

She'd never be safe, never, she would have to keep on running, she just had to didn't she? The hand is back rubbing her back, she claws deeper onto the blanket, feeling flesh underneath it. Drip drop, went the rain.


	14. Chapter 14: Voice

Chapter 14:

_Voice_

"What do we have here, a snake in the garden," Armstrong spoke her voice coy, and her sword at her side, "Do you think we would fall for your disguise Dante?" That's Armstrong a smugness in her tone, "Do you think we wouldn't have your DNA on file? Do you think that we wouldn't catch up with you," snarled Armstrong her blade catching in the light.

"Ah, but I've switched bodies," Smirked Dante, "Your DNA won't work anymore," she smiled laughing lifting both hands up. She had tossed away the maids uniform, and is smiling at her arms open wide, "You wouldn't want to stop a family reunion would you?"

"I think both of them are better off without you," Mustang growled his undercover work at the school, finally it would be finished.

"All we have to do is cut the head off the snake," snarled Armstrong smiling at the thought, Dante let out a high pitched laugh.

"No need to utter death threats," Purred Dante, lifting her head and her neck to one side she felt the wind burn, the girls powers did her well. Armstrong charged, lunging at Dante, she's surrounded, the traitor would get whats coming to her.

"Really and you think you deserve otherwise? You who sold both your children into slavery? To be confined, and to be tortured?" Roared Armstrong, she swung her blade, but she wasn't alone. Mustang prepared to ignite the wench on fire.

The battle it self seemed to last for hours, blood, a cut here, the sound of flesh being torn. Screams, and shouts, the sound of gun shots. Ember, orange lit the sky, they would protect the Bradley family no matter what the cost. These children had been through more then enough, for one life time, not that the bitch is going down easy.

If their Alchemist then she might as well be a god, she creates a barrier using the necklace around her neck, but whats more so she's amazing in Alchemy. She creates a massive hand and tries to crush Mustang, but Riza shoots at her. Dante dodges but Armstrong brings down her sword, slashing at her clothing.

Revealing just how rotten Dante physical appearance is, "You must have used a lot of soap to get the stench off of you," sneered Oliver letting her sword do the talking. Dante and her exchanged a wild furry of blows.

Riza shot a couple of rounds, one hit it's mark to Armstrong surprise, Dante had slowed down. Struggling to keep a hold, it's enough to stall her. The blood did spill, the sound of a gunshot. The rain continued to fall.

None of them would never let up, sprinting like they've been training for years the three of them slashed, shot, and ignited the flesh of Dante. By the time they were done nothing but a smothering corpse remained.

She could still smelled the charred remains, "Thanks for admitting your crimes, Dante," she lowered her blood stained sword, she wasn't without injury. Her left arm is broken, and she's limping a bit, she's standing over the snake.

Neither of the children had to know, "They don't need to know," Riza spoke, her own shirt stained with blood, she's standing next to Mustang. Mustang is leaning heavily on one arm, the two of them are standing side by side. Thought she's not looking at him, her eyes are staring off into the distance.

"Hm, don't be so sentimental Riza, they should know," Riza? Since when did she use her first name, still she can't help but smirk, "Also Mustang make sure to tell Riza if you want to shag her or not, cause she's in love with you," Mustang dose not look surprised.

"Come on, lets go to the hospital and call it in," Hawkeye snapped almost as if nothing had happened. How peculiar, "I'm going to wait for reinforcements to arrive, I want to make sure no one got inside," With that she walked to the front gate before wrenching it open.

Wrath is standing their poised to attack, he has his blade out, his face, and the patch off his eye has been removed. For a few seconds he just stands their, Olivier makes no move to blink or move, but he slowly lowers his blade. "I assume you succeeded,"

Olivier smiled, "We roasted the Bitch," that's enough to make Wrath crack the biggest smile, he let out a frown and moved well out of the way. "I see you need medical treatment," Armstrong waved him off, studying the entrance to the house.

"We will make sure no one bothers you again," Olivier retorted, "Make sure to take care of the kids," With that she turned and closed both doors behind her. Wrath nodded his head before rushing down the halls, Olivier smiles, studying the rows and rows of photos.

Gritting her teeth a bit, she's leaving a bit of a mess, sitting down in one of the near by chairs, she leans her back like it's a thrown. And waits, for medics, and the back up to come, she had complete and utter faith in them after all.

* * *

"Envy," Someone says, someone dares to speak to her, she hasn't changed back into her human form. Someones deposited her into a crib, a baby crib. Like she's a friggin baby, anger burns finds it's way back into her stomach. Sometime she had passed out, the stress had over came her, her eyes slid open, glancing about the room.

She wasn't alone, the first thing she noticed is Edward Elric, what is he doing here? The boy is fast asleep draped over a desk. At first she feels anger, why couldn't he like her before, she had never thought that he'd ever like her. But then she finds a pang ring through out her body, she can feel her lips start to tingle.

Already she's shifting back into her human form, honestly she's pretty sure they had to drug her to quite her. Some of her memory is a bit blotchy, she's standing just outside of the crib, her hands brushing it, she's wearing her standard uniform. Her black skort touches her legs, her hair touches her bare back, already her lips are dry.

If he liked her so much, then it wouldn't matter would it, she found herself standing over him, watching him sleep. His hair is a mess, and his arms are folded over the table, his red jacket had been tossed lazily aside. Slowly she leaned, and brushed her lips on his, the contact is slow, gentle, and he moans into her mouth, his eyes snapping open.

Edward freezes for a few moment, thought his eyes glazed over, his lips are warm, hot, and it tickles her burning cheeks. Still she can't utter a sound because he's kissing her back! Edward is kissing her back, pangs of excitement splutter through her body. A lump forms in her throat, and she stares at him. So it is true, she can't look away, his lips are moist, wet, perfect.

"Um," she stammers, suddenly nervous, the butterflies are back, her hands reach out slowly touching the side of his cheeks curiously. He's alert now his golden eyes staring, unable to look away, he grabs a hold of her arm, and pulls her along.

Somehow she finds herself trapped in his arms, his locks brush her skin, and her eyes are half way closed, "Edward?" she whispers his name. He holds her to him, her chest brushing the fold of her clothing, her arms dangle at her side uselessly.

Squeezing tightly he buries his face into his shoulder, "Envy I," he whispered, sending good shivers down her back. It tickled down her spine, she licked her lips, he had been the reason why she couldn't be with anyone else. For a long time she had craved him, she needed him to satisfy her natural desire, she wanted him for his laugh.

"Say it Edward," her lips touched, her chapped hungry ones, she found her hands gently, hesitantly touching the fold of his shirt. Her eyes half closed, she needed him to say it, she turned, and waited, he turned to look at her, his cheeks matching the beating of her hearts.

"I like you Envy, I want to date you, I'm sorry it took so lo- She shut him up with a aggressive kiss, shoving him back over the table. So hard he hit the wall, He pulled yanked at her hair, holding onto her tightly. The kiss is wild, and she lets him feel her desire, he's everywhere, hot warm, moist.

Thud, they hit the wall, impatiently he claws at her, holding her firmly, determined not to let her go. Envy smiles into the kiss, her lips grazing pulling away, she had to breath after all. Her eyes are still closed, she sucks in deep amount of air. "Don't forget," panting a bit, her eyes opened her eye lashes fluttering grazing his skin.

"I won't," Edward promised, he moved in his own eyes focused on her face, perhaps she would be able to have a family here after all. Her hands tightened on Edward arm, he holds her in place. Rubbing, trailing down her skin. Envy sees darkness, but she can see lights, he kisses her on the throat, and she hums into it.

"Edward," she huffs, his butterfly kisses tickle, and his hair dose not help much. Thought her long strands are tickling his back. She clings to him tighter, holding him in place, this time he's the one that's loosing self control.

After all when your in love, well you do crazy things, and well were all a little bit crazy sometimes anyways. But our friends, and family help us through them, but you have to ask, after all no ones a mind reader. No matter how much you hint, all you got to do is ask, but first you have to find your voice.


End file.
